Digimon: Rise of the Shadow Overlord
by kawaiigurl93
Summary: When the Ancient Digidestined of Shadows rises from his slumber to take over both the Digital and Human Worlds, Tai and the rest of Digital Destiny return to the Digital World to obtain the powers needed to overtake him. Season crossover! R
1. Prologue: Enter Matsuri Hoshima

**A/N: **I most definitely and sincerely DO NOT own Digimon in any form whatsoever.

Here it is! my first chapter in this exciting and hopefully epic digimon story! I'm sorry if it is confusing, this will be and is my first actual story to post on fanfiction. Please forgive my mistakes in advance!

* * *

Prologue: Enter Matsuri Hoshima

It was still dark when his alarm rang, yet, he found peace just laying there in his bed, listening to the sound of the occasional car zooming down his street. The clock read 5am; it was early, too early. But Matsuri Hoshima found the strength to get up from his comfy bed to start his day. He swung his arm over, not bothering to look for his arm had already memorized the movement a long time ago. However, today was different, today would be the day he would move from this worn down place he called home for the past 34 years of his life.

Matsuri graduated college with a degree in politics. He dreamed that as soon as he got out, his name would be famous, reaching newspapers all over Japan; he would own his own mansion, have a collection of multi-colored cars and live in the Tokyo area. Unfortunately, the first 7 years of his life after college didn't turn out that way. Most of his campaigns ended in total disaster, either having his funds back out of the failing campaign, or not getting enough votes to even begin campaigning. Nobody wanted to work with him and Matsuri soon found himself unable to financially support himself. He was forced to move out of the apartment he rented because he wasn't able to pay for the rent and ended up going back to the one place that he wanted to get away from ever since he graduated high school, his childhood home with his parents. Still, from his boyhood room, Matsuri worked hard to get to a higher status. With having to pay for rent and only worrying about the water and electricity, Matsuri was able to get back into the political works of his hometown, Odaiba. And finally, after having 6 years to rebuilding a solid foundation, Matsuri had finally done it. He had become one of the rising political figures in the Odaiba area, and he's gotten enough money to buy a penthouse located in the downtown center of Tokyo only a few minutes away.

Matsuri drowsily walked over to his suitcase where he chose some shorts and a t-shirt to wear. He decided to go against showering since he knew he would be sweating because of all the hauling and work he had to do. Today was when the movers arrived and he specifically told them to arrive no later than 7am. The sooner all his stuff would me moved, the better. It wasn't that he had anything against the house; he just thought it was awkward for a famous political figure to live with his parents, and Matsuri did not want that kind of information used to criticize him when he gets famous. After dressing appropriately, Matsuri zipped up his luggage bag and hauled it out of his room and down the hallway. He made sure to be as quiet as possible when he passed his parent's bedroom, even if he was moving, his parents chose to stay in the old house.

_Good for them_. Matsuri thought to himself. _I won't have to worry about them living with me._

Finally reaching downstairs Matsuri dusted off his hands as he looked at the boxes he had spent half of last night packing with his belongings as well as a few valuables his parents were nice enough to give to him. To be honest, Matsuri still had a lot of things to do before the movers arrived. He still had to pack up his computer as well as head over to the attic to search for anything that he wanted to take with him. However, the small noise that came from his stomach had other ideas.

Shrugging his shoulders, Matsuri decided to go and get some breakfast before getting back to work; after all, what's doing hard labor on an empty stomach. Certainly, it wasn't good for the body.

Heading over to the kitchen, he opened the pantry to see whatever food the house had in stock. There was oatmeal, instant ramen, cereal and bread. Grabbing what he thought to be the fastest form of breakfast, Matsuri took a bowl and poured a healthy helping of cereal before dousing it with milk. With this, he began his long day of moving.

* * *

After he finished eating, Matsuri cleaned up his mess and headed upstairs once again. He still had about an hour and a half until the movers arrived and he decided to get his computer packed up. Going into his almost empty room, he grabbed the empty box and dragged it over to where his disassembled computer was. Using bubble wrap, Matsuri wrapped each individual piece and placed it gently inside the box so nothing would break. He quickly wrapped up the box with some duct tape and dragged it out down the hallway. As he was about to head downstairs, he glanced at the door leading to the attic.

"If mom and dad gave me permission to take whatever I wanted from the attic, I might as well do that now." He said to himself.

Leaving the box, Matsuri headed over towards the door, quickly opening it and headed upstairs. The attic was only a small section of the house that had a ceiling no higher than 6 feet. The place was dark and dusty. Looking around, he found that there wasn't much up there. There was only an old vanity table that once belonged to his great grandmother. It was covered in a thick heaping of dust and it looked worn out. Among the rest of the furniture there was an old wooden chair, a spindle and a trunk. Heading over to the trunk, Matsuri wiped off the dust and opened it up. Inside were numerous pictures and old clothing. The name plate of the trunk read that it was from his great grandfather. Taking out an old photo, he looked at it. It was a picture of some sort of dragon. It looked like it had a long bead and moustache, 2 wings on its body and it was covered in chairs. Placing down the picture, he laughed and shook his head as he remembered stories from his grandfather on how his dad used to tell him how his own great great grandfather took the photo when he went to another dimension.

_A 7 year old Matsuri was running around the house laughing and playing with his new car set that he had received for his birthday a few weeks ago. Sitting down on the rocking chair was his aging grandfather; he was smiling at Matsuri and clapping whenever he had done something with his toy car. Their day would always be like that, Matsuri was very fond of his grandfather since he was the one that always took care of him whenever his parents were working._

"_Matsuri, come over here, I have a story to tell you today." His grandfather said gesturing Matsuri to sit down in front of his chair._

_Matsuri's face lit up with excitement as he raced his car all the way towards his grandfather where he shifted his toy car into park and took a seat right next to it. _

"_What is it grandpa? Are you going to tell me about another fishing story?" he asked innocently. _

"_Not this time my boy, I'm going to tell you a story my father used to tell me when I was a child many, many years ago." His grandfather said chuckling when he saw Matsuri getting comfortable._

"_Now listen Matsuri, when I was a little boy about your age, my father sat down with me and told me a story about my great great great grandfather named Kizuki Hoshima. You see, one day in the summer, grandpa Kizuki went camping with a few of his friends for a week." His grandpa began his tale._

"_And one day, at camp, Matsuri and 4 other kids decided to go exploring in the woods, they were doing fine until the strangest thing happened, it started to snow!" he exclaimed._

"_You mean it snowed in the summer grandpa!?" Matsuri yelled in awe._

"_Yes, it snowed where they were. My dad told me that the parent in charge of the trip went to go find the boys and when she did, all they could ever talk about was how they had a journey to a different world called the 'Digital World.' And that they had spent months and months fighting the evil digimon with their good digimon partners."_

"_That's so cool grandpa!" Matsuri yelled happily._

"_Yes, but my boy, the 5 of them had only been gone for an hour or so, how did they spend months traveling to this world when they didn't even leave camp? It was very strange, but the adults just said that they were only playing imaginary games." The grandfather said rocking in his chair slowly. _

_He then got up and walked over to a small table where he picked up a picture frame of a picture that Matsuri saw everyday but didn't know why it was there. Walking back, his grandfather sat back down in his chair before handing the frame to Matsuri for him to see. _

"_See that dragon Matsuri? Grandpa said he took this picture while he was in the digital world, and that dragon's name was Azulongmon." He said pointing to the name that was on the frame, but Matsuri wasn't able to pronounce it properly. _

"_Whatever happened to grandpa Kizuki's dragon grandpa?" Matsuri asked looking at the mighty beast._

"_Well, he's still in the Digital World my boy. As for grandpa Kizuki, he spent the rest of his life trying to find a way to get back to this Digital World of his. He would spend countless summers in the forest where he said he first entered the Digital World. And when he was home, he would tell his son stories of how he and his team were considered to be heroes that saved the Digital World using their Ancient Powers." The grandpa's eyes glazed over as his mind was in a distant memory that he was recalling. _

"_Grandpa, was grandpa Kizuki crazy?" Matsuri asked putting the frame back down._

"_What?" The grandpa said getting pulled out of his memory with Matsuri's question._

"_Was grandpa Kizuki you know, messed up in the head?" Matsui said meekly. _

"_Of course not my boy. Even if people thought he was, grandpa Kizuki was a very kind person." The grandfather said before he stopped and hesitated to continue. "Well, at least until a little before he disappeared."_

"_Grandpa Kizuki vanished grandpa?" Matsuri gasped._

"_Well, you see, sometime before he vanished Matsuri, grandpa Kizuki began to become more cold hearted, he would always ignore his family and stay locked up in his room. Then, one day, out of the blue, he was gone. No note, or anything, all he left was a necklace atop the dresser in his room." Grandpa said to the small boy._

* * *

Smiling at the childhood memory of his grandfather, Matsuri took the picture. Even if it was a silly story, he heard somewhere that dragons were a sign of good luck inside a new home.

Looking once more inside the trunk, Matsuri found the small red velvet box container engraved with the name 'Kizuki Hoshima'. So this was where it was hiding, Matsuri had asked where the necklace was, but his grandfather had said that his dad had kept it and stowed it somewhere he wasn't able to find. Blowing away the dust, Matsuri opened it up to reveal a necklace with a giant deep ruby gem as the pendant. It looked brand new, as if the dust and age was never able to touch the necklace.

"This looks pretty expensive, and they did say I can have whatever I wanted from the attic." Matsuri told himself as he pocketed the velvet case. Wanting all he needed, Matsuri headed back down and brought the box downstairs right when the movers arrived.

"Hey man, do you want the furniture or the boxes hauled into the truck first?" One of the mover guys asked Matsuri.

"Furniture, wouldn't want them crushing the stuff inside the boxes when they slide." Matsuri told him.

Suddenly, Matsuri experienced a sudden urge to take out the necklace from the velvet box. For some reason, at that moment, he wasn't able to get anything else into his mind except to take out the necklace again. He began reaching for the box in his pocket, but as soon as the feeling came over him, it left as quickly.

"Huh, how strange." He said shaking his head before placing the dragon image in an open box and sealing it up with duct tape.

15 Hours later and a bunch of sweating and hauling, Matsuri finally did it, he now officially lives in Tokyo as a rising political figure. After years of struggling, he's managed to pull himself out of the debris and start anew. He smiled confidently to himself as he looked down the busy streets of downtown Tokyo from his penthouse window. This was the grand life.

The majority of the boxes he had hadn't been opened yet, aside from his furniture, which has been moved in and arranged, he was still not done. But that didn't matter right now, he felt like there was nothing he wasn't able to overcome in the next few years. At that moment, Matsuri knew that he was going to make a big impact on the citizens of Japan.

Oh how right he had been.

Opening the first box of many, Matsuri began to take out and place the pictures and items on the table to make the penthouse look homier and less empty. He then came to the picture of the dragon named Azulongmon. He stood up and wiped the rest of the dust off the picture before placing it on the table by the glass wall looking out at downtown Tokyo. Suddenly remembering the velvet box he had pocketed, Matsuri pulled it out and opened it, staring at the memorizing ruby pendant. That feeling he felt back at the house suddenly washed over him again. But this time the urge to take it was more demanding. How was his family able to get an heirloom this expensive? What happened to grandpa Kizuki? So many thoughts of his grandpa's story ran through his head as he placed down the case and removed the necklace from its resting place. His original thought was to buy the heirloom a new container and place it in his room as a reminder of his fond childhood memories, but right now, all he thought of was how good it was going to look around his neck. He unhooked the chain and wrapped it around his neck, fumbling over the lock from the lack of not putting on necklaces enough. Finally, after a minute, Matsuri finally chained it around his neck; he smiled proudly at his handiwork.

In an instant, the necklace shrunk to better fit his neck size, and a searing hot pain tore through the area where the gem was touching his skin. Matsuri yelled as he felt the heat rush up towards his body, not only was he feeling like his entire being was on fire; his head felt like it was going to explode. It felt as though another entity was forcing his consciousness out of existence. Matsuri collapsed on the floor, curled up in a fetal position. He was yelling, yet no one heard him. The pendent around his neck was glowing in and out. Every time the gem shone, Matsuri could feel his consciousness slipping from his body, it would falter in and out, pushing his mind away, and locking it up. Even through all the stabbing and tearing of his skin that Matsuri was feeling at the moment, his mind was able to think, but only one name came to his head as the pain intensified: Kizuki Hoshima.

Then finally, with one last blood-curling scream, the gem fully shone, the intensity blinding anyone who would have been unfortunate to be in the room. People from outside would have thought someone was having a massive party up top one of the most well known hotels in all of Tokyo. Matsuri's body was lifeless on the floor of his penthouse. His eyes were glazed over and wide open, as if he had just been kicked in the stomach. He had sweat pouring down from his body, the gem still gleaming brightly, as if it didn't care what happened to Matsuri's being. Suddenly, his body began shaking, going through convulsions and spasms, shaking uncontrollably. Finally, the politician's body shot up and got to its knees, looking as if some force was crawling its way out of the body through the esophagus.

Breathing heavily Matsuri stood up, dusted his clothes and looked around the penthouse, as if he was unfamiliar with its surroundings. Walking around the room, Matsuri dragged his fingers across the furniture, as if inspecting it for bad quality. He came to the window that overlooked Tokyo, unsure if he was going to fall off it or not. Realizing it was a window; Matsuri looked down, his face going from a frown to a sinister smile.

"How perfect, he's even given me a grand view of the city." Matsuri said in not his voice, but a deeper and hoarser tone, one that should have belonged to a much older man.

Walking to the nearest mirror in the room; which was a vanity table used to hold pictures of his parents; Matsuri looked at his reflection in the mirror. His used to be clean hair was now a wreck because of the tossing the body had done on the floor. His eyes had dark bags under it, making his face look old and aged, while his actual eyes held a deep abyss that would make a grown man shudder under its gaze. He smiled wickedly, showing that he was pleased with this appearance.

"One more thing to try out." He said to himself.

Quickly closing his eyes, he focused on gathering up his powers. Being 100 years out of practice and trapped inside that god forsaken pendant, Kizuki Hoshima wasn't complaining that he was rusty in controlling the shadow forces. Kizuki is Matsuri's great great great great grandfather, whose soul was inside the ruby heirloom that has been handed down to each Hoshima since then. Kizuki also had another title, that was, the Ancient Digidestined of Shadows. The shadows crawled towards the digidestined and ran up his body where it took the form of various plates and armor around the body. However, upon inspecting the extent of his abilities, Kizuki found that he was not able to hold the armor in position, as it faded in and out. If only his beloved digimon was here, then he would regain his full power and use his great grandson's influence to start his reign of terror across Japan and then, the world.

Walking over to the table by the window, Kizuki picked up the framed picture of Azulongmon. Caressing the image, Kizuki's mind was brought up to the time when he was still a young child, being sucked into the digital gate along with 4 others like him. It was there that they became friends and shared a journey together with their partners called digimon. How at the end, they knew that they had to seal up the gate, using their Ancient powers. The 10 of them were called heroes of their time, saving the digital world and unlocking the deep dormant powers that have been locked up since the beginning of the digital world. Shadow, Time, Heaven, Will and Emotion; along with their digimon, the humans sealed up the gate on the human side while their partners sealed it up in the digital world. Their partners would become the Digital Sovereigns while the others would grow and live until they would die and their powers become one with the digital world.

"I had other plans, with these powers; we would have been able to rule over both dimensions. But no one was with me, and one Ancient Digidestined wasn't enough to take on 4 others. But now, since I'm the only Ancient Digidestined left, there's no one else to try to stop me, I'll make my dream a reality. But first, I need and old friend to help me out." Kizuki said gazing at the frame again.

"Azulongmon my friend, I think it's time for a little reunion."

* * *

**A/N:** Gah! i hope it was okay, please R&R. You can be brutal, if i need to change in anything please tell me so i know what to do! I know that it's a Digimon fanfic and trust me when I say there will be familiar Digidestined in this story! Remember that it is only a prologue and i needed a little foreplay in the story for you to understand the rest of the story!


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Tai Kamiya

Chapter 1 is finally up!! It took a good week and a half i think. Sorry for the lateness, i needed to think of a good starter for this story.

No worries though! I'm sure i'll get the hang of this posting thing! Anyways, the title of this chapter was pretty hard to think of. I'm not planning on having a chapter for everyone, since i'm not going to do this enitre different P. all the time. It's mostly going ot be 3rd person.

Thanks to** x3AnimeLuver** for being my **FIRST** reviewer! yay. That was the most i was expecting in the Digimon/Taiora category.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON WHAT-SO-EVER!** If i did, it would have turned out to be Taiora.

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Tai Kamiya

Tai Kamiya dribbled the ball between his legs hoping to trip up his opponent as if his life depended on it. There was only one minute left in the game and the score so far was tied one-to-one. If this play that his team had thought of during the short break would work, then in the next fifty seconds they would score and win the match. Tai looked up from his footwork to assess the positions that all the players from both teams were in, trying to find a weak spot. The goalie was covered by the three defenders on their team, eyes trying to bore through him, while his teammates were being defended by the majority of the midfielders and fullbacks. Tai looked for his teammate that would help with the play and spotted him a little ahead of his own position only being defended by one midfielder. Tai smirked and looked back down to his footwork, knowing what to do now. Seeing the exchange in glances between the teammates, the opponent quickly signaled his teammates to put more defenses on the player Tai had glanced over. It may have only taken a moment to look, but he was an expert in knowing how the face looked when a pass was going to happen. Now, the other team had two of its three defenders running up to the player as well as the midfielders ready to interfere and take the ball when they had the chance. Tai once again looked up for a brief moment to recall the movement in players and knew this was his chance, it was now or never. He abruptly fell back from his opponent; startling him, and took this opportunity to aim the kick just as his opponent got into defending position.

'_Too late_.' Tai thought to himself as he switched feet in an instant and kicked the ball to his left side, where an unsuspecting teammate was there waiting with little guard as expected. This was their play he dubbed the 'Switch-A-Roo.' His teammate who now took the ball ran full speed towards the goalie that was eyeing the other man and took the shot just as the other side's goalie saw the ball fly in the corner of his eye, too late to catch it. GOAL! Tai and his teammates jumped up and pumped their fists in the air as the clock ran out of time.

"Good game Tai!" Davis said panting next to Tai with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks Davis, but that was only practice. You played a pretty mean midfielder, I thought I wasn't going to be able to get through and pull off that pass!" Tai said chuckling, his body still filled with all the adrenaline from that last pass.

It may have only been a practice game for his team, but Tai thought that it was a well-played game. His team was only able to get one goal in the beginning and Davis was able to counter it by scoring a goal for his team as well. Being team captain of the Odaiba Hawks, Tai often had his team play these practice games to see what his team needed to work on as well as pointers to work on their individual skills. Soccer season had ended only a few months ago, but that didn't mean that Tai was going to let his team slack of during the off season.

"Alright team, gather up, I need to talk for a few moments before we head off to the showers." Tai said in a loud voice and waited until all the players were surrounding him near the benches.

"Alight, a couple things I noticed during the play," Tai started "Josh work on that left pass of yours, Zach work on your aim in shooting a bit more; you're aiming a bit too high to the right, Brinji you need a bit more stamina, I can see you beginning to slow down after a fast sprint."

"Ha! See how Tai didn't say anything wrong with me during the play? That means I did good!" Davis blurted out, trying to gloat.

The rest of the team snickered and chuckled as this was the normal Davis act that always happened every time they had one of these practices. After the first few, they were already used to his bragging.

"Actually Davis, I was going to say your name last, but if you really wanted to know that badly, you could have said so in the first place." Tai said trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to take over as he saw Davis's face fall from that smirk to an 'oh' shape.

"Well captain Tai, please you wouldn't want Davis to feel left out, tell him what he needs work on." Zach said smirking. This was going to be good payback.

"Well, Davis you need to really work on your assessment skills, like today I fooled you with that play, but out in a real game, one slip up like that and it might cost us the match." Tai said getting his face straight.

The next few minutes Tai was talking about how during the next practice the team would be gathering up to think of new strategies for the next season. According to Tai, the more time they have to practice the plays, the better it will play out in the real deal. After Tai's little speech, the team grabbed all their gear and headed over to the shower rooms to freshen up before starting off their day. Normally Tai would have practices in the morning during the weekends so it wouldn't interfere with plans the team had made for Saturday. Tai walked out of the shower, being one of the last people to use it because of having to wash his massive hair would take a good five minutes at least, minus the conditioning and the soap. He walked over to his locker to get some clothes as a few of the members were leaving.

"Tai, thanks a lot for embarrassing me back out there." Davis said walking up to him drying his hair with his towel.

"No problem Davis, that's what team leaders do." Tai said grinning. He put on some beige shorts and buckled it up with a checkered seat belt so it wouldn't fall off his butt.

"Yeah, I'm sure they do that." Davis said rolling his eyes. "Anyways, are you heading over to the picnic after this?"

The picnic Davis was referring to are the weekend gatherings the DigiDestined plan as a gathering to talk about the Digital World and hang out with all their friends. Over the years, the group grew from Tai's group and Davis's group to three more groups. Their leaders were Takato, Takuya and Marcus. The gathering was held at the Odaiba Park this week and would start at three in the afternoon.

"Actually, I still have time; it's only one right now, so I think I'll go do something first before heading over to the park." Tai said looking at his watch. He grabbed a white t-shirt and an orange plaid polo before heading for the door. "Don't wait up for me Davis, and don't forget to lock the locker rooms this time!"

"Okay!" Davis yelled back. "I was hoping to get a ride to the park, but I guess it can't be helped." He said to himself as he quickly put on his blue shirt and headed out, making sure to lock the rooms else Tai might beat him up later. He walked out of the stadium and walked over towards the subway.

Tai, instead of heading outside the stadium, had walked to the other practice fields that the Odaiba Hawks Stadium had available. Not only did the Hawks have a soccer team, but they also had a volleyball team, a swim team and finally a tennis team—where Tai was coincidentally heading. There was a certain red head that played on the Hawks' tennis team that he wanted to see before the meeting today, and that certain someone was none other than his lifelong best friend—and crush—Soar Takeout. During their college years, Tai had gotten drafted as part of the Hawks soccer team due to his immense talent in the game. Not only was he one of their best players, but was the youngest captain to be nominated since he was only a junior in college. There, he stayed with the Hawks, even though his major was in business—Tai thinking that he was way too young to be wearing the business suit—so he decided to follow his childhood dream and worked as a professional soccer player for the Hawks. Shortly after graduating college, he introduced Sora to the team where she applied to be in the Hawks' tennis team, unsurprisingly getting in. And here was Tai Kamiya; the bearer of the crest of courage, heading over to the women's tennis courts, holding his t-shirt and polo, forgetting that he didn't have any shirt on, and as nervous as hell. It seemed that every time Tai thought of being able to hang out with Sora, he would just start getting nervous when he knew she didn't know of his feelings for her. Stopping in front of the set of double doors, Tai took a few breaths before opening the door. Sure enough, he was able to spot her right away with her red hair as a giveaway. She was in the middle of a practice game with somebody and a few of her teammates were in the side watching the game as if something interesting had just happened.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Tai said walking up to the group of girls that was watching Sora intently until the topless Tai showed up.

All the girls in the tennis division already knew Tai, as not only was he well known for his soccer skills, but he often visited the tennis area after his soccer practices and hang around until Sora was done with her practice. Recently, Tai hadn't been visiting as often as he did; which was normally a couple of times a week, and when the girls saw him walk up shirtless, all they could do was stare at his six-pack. They knew that soccer players were fit, and it was really either Tai being that fit, or all soccer players were like that. The only person who seemed unaffected by Tai's fit body was Lana, who Tai had gotten to know as Sora's Tennis-buddy. She would always inform him of things that went on in the tennis areas and sometimes visit during one of the soccer team's practices with Sora.

"Well, well, well, look at Mr. Macho man here, trying to impress everyone with that six-pack of yours?" Lana said chuckling.

"My six wha--? Oh! My bad." Tai said realizing that he hadn't put on a shirt yet. He laughed sheepishly before grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head, as well as putting on his orange polo, leaving it unbuttoned. After dressing appropriately, Tai returned his attention onto the court where Sora and some other girl was dueling it out with their rackets. "So, why does everyone look like they just saw one of Etemon's performances?" Tai asked Lana absent-mindly.

"Well, you see—Ete-who's performance?" Lana said starting to explain when she just did a double-take on what Tai had asked her.

"What? It's no one, just a joke." He replied smoothly, also realizing that Lana had not been to the Digital World and wasn't able to understand jokes like that.

"Oh, well, we held a mini-tournament as practice today and all of us here, plus that girl over there," Lana said pointing to Sora's current opponent "had already gone up and played, but no one's been able to beat Sora let alone score. I think she's getting really good at tennis."

"No kidding, if no one has been able to score a point, then either she's getting better, or you guys are getting worse." Tai said watching Sora dip low in her swing, barely getting the ball over the net.

Finally, Sora scored a point and that was considered a game. The girls that were on the side rushed up to a tired Sora giving her congratulations or asking her how she was able to not let anyone land a single score. Being the good friend Tai was, he stayed behind and smiled as he watched Lana help Sora say bye to all the girls before heading over to where Tai was standing. For the first time in the last week, Sora looked up to find her best friend standing there, and it made her smile.

"Tai!!" Sora yelled, running to her best friend and giving him a giant bear hug, only to pull back a second later, much to Tai's enjoyment. "I'm sorry! I'm all sweaty and you just finished showering from practice!"

"It's okay Sora! It's nice to see you too!" He said laughing to try to cover up his disappointment in the very short hug she gave him.

"I missed you so much! What have you been up to?" She asked him, readjusting her racket case so that it wasn't threatening to fall off her shoulder.

"Oh you know me, eat, sleep and soccer. I guess life just decided to make this week 'Make Tai Really Busy Week.'" He said "I'm sorry we weren't able to hang out."

"Okay, I see you guys need some catching up, I'll just head over to the lockers first, see you there Sora!" Lana said waving bye and leaving the two young adults the only ones left on the field.

The two friends spent another 10 minutes standing in the same spot talking about random topics that came to their head. Most of the conversation was talking about what they did the past week and how their roommates were. Speaking of which, Tai had moved out of his parent's apartment as soon as he had made enough money from being on the Odaiba Hawks and bought an apartment complex not too far from the stadium. Shortly after, Kari moved in with Tai because his apartment was closer to her college than where her parents were, as well as giving Tai extra help in keeping his apartment neat and tidy to the best of its ability. When Sora joined the Hawks, she too bought an apartment in the same building Tai's was only it was a few floors lower—Tai's being on the top floor. Mimi then shortly moved in with Sora when she returned from America to work in Japan as a magazine editor for the fashion column before she would move on to her major, which surprisingly was in the culinary arts. Being on the Hawks' tennis team did have its perks in being well-known throughout Odaiba, however, tennis wasn't really as famous as soccer in Japan, so the pay was a bit lower and having Mimi help pay the rent helped Sora save up more money for other needs and uses.

When Tai and Sora began seeing Sora's teammates heading out of the lockers and saying goodbye to them, they decided to continue their conversation later as soon as Sora was cleaned up and out of her sweaty Tennis outfit. Tai was kind enough to close up the tennis courts for Sora so she would be able to head straight to the lockers and get cleaned up faster. He shut off the main lights and locked up the doors before heading over to the main office and handing over the keys to the lady that was there. He then walked back over to wait outside the women's locker room where Sora was still inside. After a few more minutes of waiting, Tai heard the locker room door opening. He stood up from his leaning position as Sora walked out, taking a brief second to spot him somewhere off to her right.

"I'm sorry, were you waiting long?" She asked him apologizing.

"No, not long at all." Tai said walking up to her and helped her carry her tennis bag.

"So, are you heading over to the meeting right now?" Sora asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Actually, since we still have an hour, I was hoping you might want to join me in getting some coffee and sushi." Tai said looking at her, hopeful that she would say yes.

"Tai Kamiya, are you asking me out on a date?" Sora said sarcastically.

"M-me!? Ask you? On a date!?" Tai said fumbling over his words.

"Okay, you're right. You're my best friend! How weird it would be if we were going on a date!" Sora said laughing at the thought.

"Y-yea, how weird that would look." Tai agreed half-heartedly, his enthusiasm dropping.

"Actually, I think some coffee and sushi would be nice right about now. We could sit and catch up on everything." Sora said quickly.

Tai's face immediately lit up as he smiled a big cheshire grin at Sora. He took her hand and started running towards the back parking lot where the players had their own private parking. "Great! I know the perfect place!" Tai said happily before he stopped suddenly.

Sora was laughing at how childish Tai immediately became when suddenly he stopped and her momentum had caused her to bump into his still figure. "Hey! Why'd you stop so suddenly?"

"Well, just one thing, did you bring your car here?" Tai asked, once again, his face dropping a bit.

"Actually, it took the subway this morning; my car is still in the shop getting some repairs." She said embarrassed.

"That's great! You can ride with me then!"

Tai once again took Sora's hand as if they were still in pre-school and dragged her over to the motorcycle lot where an orange Kawasaki motorcycle was waiting for the two. Upon seeing Tai's ride, Sora let go of Tai's hand, which she had been oblivious to the fact that Tai had let go of her own hand a few moments ago and it was her that was still holding to him. She ran up to the bike, oblivious to Tai's slightly pink face and awed at the bike. It was a 2009 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R. But instead of having the trademark 'Ninja' logo on its side, Tai had customized it to have the word 'Courage' as well as having the crest symbol after the word. There was a much bigger crest of courage image incorporated in the paint job, but only parts of it showed where the orange was painted. The bike had Tai's orange helmet locked as well. The helmet was also customized to sport the crest symbol as the main design.

"I can't believe how much you customized this bike! It looks great!" She said turning to Tai, remembering the first day he had gotten the bike.

Tai was enjoying the look on Sora's face when she saw the bike, the last time she saw the bike was when it wasn't customized yet. Tai walked up to his bike and put down Sora's tennis bag before unlocking his helmet and placing it on top of his bike.

"Sorry, I don't have my other helmet, I wasn't sure if anyone was going to ride with me today." He said sheepishly. "But I do have something you can wear for protection." He added.

He unlocked his bike seat and revealed a small compartment under it that had 2 folded bike jackets ready to be used. He took out the bigger one, which showed it was his and place it on top of his helmet. Tai then took out the smaller one, meant for a woman and gave it to Sora.

"You kept my bike jacket?" Sora asked eyeing Tai.

"Well, yeah. You and Kari are like the only girls who ride with me when I'm using the bike, and since you two are about the same size, I keep it so both of you can use it." Tai said looking at Sora.

"Are you sure you aren't using it to let your girlfriends wear it?" She asked.

"What? Hell no! If I ever go on dates, the girls always wants to use my car. They say it's sportier looking." He said rolling his eyes on that last sentence.

"Oh. Okay." Sora said shrugging at it and put on her jacket. Both their jackets were a full zip-up with a collar that protected the neck area. Her design was all black, except at the top starting from her chest where it was a reddish-pink color and went up halfway until it was replaced with white. Tai's jacket had pure orange color at the top from the chest area and it striped down the arm sleeve.

"I still can't believe how we got this and my helmet." She said zipping up her jacket and examining it on her.

"I know right? We were lucky that day." Tai said also in his jacket with his helmet under one arm.

The day Tai had went to the Kawasaki dealer, Sora decided to accompany him. They both thought that it would be nice if someone else was able to help Tai choose a bike. They spent a good 3 hours in the dealer trying to pick a good bike for Tai, and eventually, they decided with the ZX-6R edition of the Ninja. Tai had also decided to make it a point to buy a motorcycle helmet and jacket so that he didn't have to bother looking for some later; plus Sora wouldn't let him leave the dealers until he had gotten the proper gear to wear. Seeing how much Sora and Tai had talked and argued about how much money was going to be spent on the gear—let alone Tai wanting to get Sora a set even though she said it was too much—the dealer made the assumption that they were together. So he made the offer of letting Tai buy his set and added an extra helmet and women's jacket free of charge, just for Sora. With the offer made, the two decided to take the offer, wondering what in the world had gotten the dealer to be so generous to the two of them. It wasn't until Tai had paid for the bike and his gear set after thanking the man on the free offer that the dealer mentioned something along the lines of "wanting to keep his girlfriend safe." This immediately brought blushes to the friends' faces, since Sora was still going out with Matt and the fact that the dealer had read their relationship wrong. Still, the two acted as though they were a couple and left the place with a free helmet and jacket.

The two friends got on the bike with Tai wearing the helmet—Sora saying that he needed it more than her—and Sora in the back, wearing her tennis bag like a one-strap backpack, and holding on to Tai's waist, shielding her hair as best as she could from the wind. Tai maneuvered the bike out of the parking lot and headed over to the sushi bar, not too far from the Odaiba Park, where they would get a snack and catch up on life.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm still new to this whole thing, so if there were a few things you didn't understand, i am TERRIBLY sorry! My brother helped me edit this chapter, so...R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 2: The Bushido Sushi Bar

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I know it's already been only 2 weeks, but i am a firm believer of updating on a regular pace and not too far apart. Kind of makes the readers tired of waiting for an update.

Okay, so i might have used Digital Destiny in one of the sentences, just to tell you, it will all be explained in the next chapter! I mean, if it wasn't obvious enough to understand. lol

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of Digimon...EVER!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bushido Sushi Bar

Tai parked his motorcycle in front of a group of stores that was located somewhere near the edge of the Odaiba city limits. He waited for Sora to get off the bike before he got off as well. Tai locked his helmet and stored both their jackets back inside the small compartment under the seat before the two headed into the 'Bushido Sushi Bar'. The bar was a small place that served sushi as well as light snacks and beverages to the working citizen. It was one of Tai's favorite places to get a snack because he loved their shakes as well as the pay is cheaper than most sushi bars. Tai ran up to the door to open it for Sora, she said thanks and they both entered.

"Hey Tai!" The register manager said to him.

"Yo Jim, can I get 2 seats please?" Tai said giving Jim a manly hug.

"No problem, who is she? Your new girlfriend?" Jim asked pointing to Sora.

"G-girlfriend!? N-no! U-uh…" Tai said stammering, his face turning red.

"He wished I was his girlfriend." Sora said laughing, obviously sarcastic. "I'm Sora, his _best_friend." She said shaking Jim's hand, emphasizing the 'best' part.

"Oh! My bad, Tai only wishes. Please, follow me and I'll take you to your seats." Jim said walking into the store.

"Yea, I only wish." Tai said glumly, following the two. _More than you can imagine Sora._

Jim took the two and sat them in a 2 seater table near the glass panes of the Bar. It was sunny and provided the two a good view of the outside. Tai ordered the usual; a mango shake as well as a plate of the 'Golden Dragon' sushi rolls. Sora on the other hand, had to look at the menu since she hadn't been to the place yet. In the end, she just decided to get a strawberry shake and the 'Rainbow Roll' sushi plate.

"You're going to have to let me try your plate." Sora said to Tai.

"Sure, but that means you have to share too Sora." Tai said to her.

"Not a problem. This place is so home like Tai. How in the world were you able to find this place?" Sora asked looking around.

Overall, the bar itself wasn't big. There was a central bar area where drinks could be ordered, and there were smaller tables in the room. The place was meant to be a snack place. The decorations and colors made it feel homey and calm. It was a nice place, and away from the busy noises of the city.

"I like this place too. Believe it or not, I found this place one day when I was practicing soccer in the park. I got hungry and decided to look for a fast food joint, but came across this place instead." Tai said recalling what happened.

"Matt should take me to these kinds of places more often. Whenever we go on dinner dates, he always makes sure that we eat at those fancy restaurants. Honestly, this kind of place would be the perfect date." Sora said sighing.

There was a long silence that took place between the two. Tai was in deep thought after Sora mentioned Matt. He tried not to show it, but whenever Sora talked about Matt, it made Tai feel terrible. It should have been him and Sora going out. But Matt was his best friend, so he had to keep up the happy-go-lucky Tai personality. Sora was busy looking around the place to not notice the awkward silence that surrounded Tai. It was not until she heard him mumble that she noticed how quiet her best friend had gotten.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you properly, what did you say?" She asked.

"I said, speaking of Matt, how has he been?" Tai said in a louder voice this time.

"Oh! He's doing great! His band is going to be playing a show in a few weeks actually." Sora said smiling.

"Really? I have to make sure to get some tickets then. Wouldn't want to miss the show, else Matt might complain." Tai said getting his cheery self back.

"Yea, but I think it's going to be one of his last shows. Matt's really interested in becoming an astronaut and he wants to sign up for the space program." Sora said to Tai.

"Really? It's no surprise that the 'Teenage Wolves' would have to grow up eventually. But, it's surprising he wants to be an astronaut." Tai said fidgeting with his fingers it was a habit that he developed over the years whenever Sora and him talked about Matt. Luckily, Sora hadn't noticed his habit, else, she would have found out about his feelings for her.

"Yea, I mean, he's always talking about going to the moon and being the first Japanese to get there." Sora said smiling at the thought.

Lucky for Tai, Jim came up with their order a few seconds after Sora finished her sentence. It was the perfect timing so that the conversation would be dropped. Tai wasn't complaining, whenever Sora talked to Tai about Matt, she would always have this dreamy look in her eyes and it made him seem even more pathetic for loving someone who was that deeply in love with his best guy friend.

"This sushi is delicious!" Sora said grabbing her second roll of her Rainbow sushi.

"Hey! Don't eat too much of that! You promised me some too!" Tai said chuckling while he watched Sora eat her sushi and almost choked for eating too fast.

For the next few minutes, all the 2 friends could do was eat their food and share it with each other like they were back in elementary school. They were laughing, talking and Tai occasionally made jokes that made Sora almost spit out her strawberry shake.

"Remember when we celebrated Davis's birthday at the Trolley in the Digital World?" Tai said bringing up one of their most memorable times.

"Oh yea! And Kari accidentally tripped while carrying the cake and it flew on top of Jun's head!" Sora said finishing up the sentence for Tai.

They tried to not laugh at the thought, but it couldn't be helped. It was sad, though, that the bud of their jokes mostly revolved around something happening to Jun. Part of it was just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her reason was that she wanted to get to know more of Davis's friends, but the digidestined theorized that she just wanted to try and get some time hanging with Matt, even if he was dating Sora.

After the battle with Malomyotismon, it was obvious that a lot of the humans would know about the Digital World. So, naturally, Davis had to explain everything to his parents as well as Jun. Thus shows how Jun was able to go to the Trolley in the Digital World for Davis's birthday. Surprisingly, with the barrier broken down, there weren't a lot of people going to the Digital World. Mostly because they didn't have digivices, but another reason was that the Digimon decided to go to the real world rather than bring their partners over to their world.

However, when new evil began to emerge, the barrier began to be stricter on who was passing, thus having to choose a new team of Digidestined for the older ones were already in college. This was how Hypnos formed; as an organization to help the people of Japan have easier lives rather than constant fear of the evil Digimon. Izzy, being the genius that he was, as well as Sora's dad worked in close relations with Hypnos, trying to bring greater peace to the human world. This was how the original DigiDestined were able to meet the new DigiDestined. Since Izzy was the closest to Jennai; who had all the information of the Digiworld, he would be the first to introduce everyone to the new generation of DigiDestined.

"So, do you know what time the meeting is supposed to start?" Sora said finishing up the last of her shake.

"It's supposed to start at 3" Tai said blankly while eating up his last Dragon Roll.

Sora looked at her watch; the clock said it was nearly 3:30pm. "Well, we're already late. Shouldn't we be starting to head there?"

"Eh, why?" Tai said half joking around.

"Taichi Yagami Kamiya, I swear, you're always late to these meetings, and you are not going to make me even more late as it is!" Sora said folding her arms and scolding Tai.

"Fine Takenouchi, you're such a party pooper!" Tai said pouting at Sora. Sora was one of the only people who ever called him by his full name, the others being his parents and Kari. Whenever someone else called him by his full name, he would always pout and get kind of mad at them, correcting the person. But with Sora, it was different; there was this nice ringing tone in her voice whenever she called Tai by his full name. However, he didn't want her to see what he felt about it, so he would still kind of pout whenever she called him Taichi.

"I know how much you hate being called Taichi. Don't make me say it again, Taich—" Sora started before Tai cut her off.

"Okay! Okay! Let's go!" He said covering his ears and standing up, heading over to pay for the meal.

Sora smiled at her handiwork and followed suit, making sure to remember her Tennis bag. She was hoping to get to the park within a few minutes, however, Sora and Tai were stuck trying to decide how to pay the bill. On one hand Tai wanted to pay for the entire bill, while Sora wanted to pay for her share. This debate went on in front of Jim's register for a good 15 minutes. In the end, it settled with Tai paying the bill and Sora paying for the tip.

"Thanks a lot Tai; because of that small conversation back in the shop we're even more late!" Sora said quickly putting on her bike jacket.

"Well, if you had just let me pay for all of it, we would never have had that argument in the first place!" He replied back, already in his jacket.

"I would have felt bad Tai." Sora said.

"Well, do you let Matt pay for all of it?" Tai asked getting on his bike.

"He's different! He's my boyfriend!" Sora replied also getting on the bike after Tai.

There was another silence from Tai. Sora thought it was just because he was focused on maneuvering the bike out of the lot and into the main road. With Tai, the reason was because it was another awkward moment.

"Well what do you call me then Sora?" Tai said without thinking. _Oh crap! That was not supposed to happen._ Tai had to keep a cool mask, but inside he was freaking out! Sora most likely heard what he said! She would find out!

"What did you say Tai? I can't hear you over the wind!" Sora said after a few moments.

"Nothing! Just drop it Sora, it wasn't important!" Tai said breathing a sigh of relief.

The motorcycle pulled up to the Odaiba Park and parked at the closest parking lot to the designated meeting place. If Tai had taken his car, then there wouldn't have been any room as the lot was filled with the rest of the DigiDestined's cars. From the motorcycle parking space, Tai could easily recognize Matt's, Izzy's and Mimi's car, as well as Ken's and Davis's. He wasn't as familiar with the other DD's cars, but he was sure they were there as well. Sora got off the bike and waited for Tai to lock up his helmet and put the jackets away. Then the 2 headed over towards the inner section of the park where the meeting was held.

Kari Kamiya paced around the park, checking her watch every 5 seconds. The entire DD assembly had gathered in the park already and the only person that was missing was the Original's own leader.

"Calm down babe. I'm sure Tai has his reason to be late." Tk said to his pacing girlfriend.

Earlier this year, Tk had finally mustered enough courage to ask Kari out with the help of the older DDs who were tired of him beating around the bush. Of course, it took a while for Tai to help out considering it was his little sister that Tk wanted to ask out.

"I'm sure whatever his reason is; it isn't going to be good enough to be late! This is an important meeting we have every week! What reason in the world is there to be late for this!?" Kari said frustrated.

"Tough luck bro. I think Kari's not going to relax on this." Matt said chuckling at his younger brother's girlfriend as well as his best friend's little sister.

"Speaking of being late, Sora's not yet here as well! Matt! I thought you were her boyfriend! Why isn't she here yet!?" Mimi piped in, getting up from her lawn chair she brought with her.

"How would I know? She hadn't contacted me since this morning! Maybe she's running late or something!" Matt said in his defense.

Tai being late was as surprising as paint drying, but Sora being late was something to wonder about. Especially since she hadn't called or texted Matt since she left for tennis practice.

"Would all of you just relax? So they're late for a little bit. When has Tai ever been on time?" Henry, a 3rd regiment DD said to the older DDs.

"Henry's right. Tai has never been on time. And as for Sora, I'm sure she's got a perfectly good reason to be late! Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if they came through those trees right now!" Yoshino, 5th Regiment DD said pointing towards the parking lot.

As if on cue, Tai and Sora came walking through the trees laughing and walking with each other. They were casually talking with each other and failed to notice that the majority of the Digital Destiny was looking at them until they got closer and it was quiet.

"Uh, hey guys! We're here!" Tai said sheepishly, trying to break the silence. Sora laughed nervously along with Tai.

There was a moment of silence that cued the calm before the storm, and then: "Tai! TAI! Sora! Where in the world have you 2 been!?" Dozens of questions were bombarded at the 2 adults. Tai and Sora were only able to take so many questions at once, that Tai had to put a stop to it.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! One at a time!" Tai said waving his arms and using his 'leader' voice. He stared at all the other DDs until his little sister pushed her way through the crowd.

"Taichi Kamiya, do you have any idea how late you are?" Kari said putting her hands on her hips and giving Tai that Kamiya look she had made famous.

"Twice in a day you've gotten your full name called to you." Sora leaned over and whispered to Tai.

"Don't think you're out of trouble Sora, you're late too! And that's not usual for you!" Sora's roommate Mimi said walking up next to Kari and imitating her.

"Alright! Kari, Mimi, this is not an interrogation unit. So long as these two made it here, I personally don't care why they were late." Henry said stepping in for the two friends.

The bulk of the crowd consisted of the girls that wanted to talk to Sora, while the men that were there consisted of the regiment leaders wanting to know where Tai was. The majority of the first and second DDs were still chilling, while the 3rd, 4th, and 5th were split up between relaxing and in the crowd surrounding Tai and Sora.

"If you guys must know what happened, Sora and I went to grab a snack after practice." Tai said defending himself, mostly from Kari.

"Are you kidding me Tai? What kind of excuse was that? Don't get Sora dragged into this." Mimi scoffed.

"Tai's being honest there Meems. He showed me this really great little sushi place!" Sora added, stepping in to help defend her best friend.

"Give the two some credit there Mimi." Zoe said to the skeptical looking woman. "I mean, they were best friends since what? Grade school right?"

"Alright, alright. Sorry for jumping to conclusions Tai. I just wished you weren't so late. We've been waiting for you for a while now." Kari said pushing everyone back, seeing now that everything was settled.

The crowd began to disperse and everyone went back to what they were doing or who they were talking to. Tai and Sora followed after the rest of the DDs and went respectively to greet the other DDs that didn't bother getting up with the crowd that was around them earlier. Sora went to talk to Matt and tell him what happened after she gave him a quick kiss on the lips; to which Tai unsurprisingly decided to stay as far away from the couple as he could. After a few minutes of Tai going up to the older DDs and saying hello, everyone began to gather, seeing that the meeting was about to get underway.

* * *

Okay! that was chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, fanfiction wouldn't let me update when it was done. like 2 days ago! Tell me if there is anything confusing and please review! oh and if you can, tell your friends that also love Digimon to read it! xD Please and thankyou!


	4. Chapter 3: The Shadow Crescent Moon

**A/N:** Alright! Sorry for the long update! Between hours of homework, drawing, school, piano, projects, my OTHER story and life, i've gotten pretty busy! But no need to worry! I promise i will be finishing this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon, sadly.

There's a few things in the story that might not make sense in the wording or diction part. So remember to pause at commas and other stuff like that! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Symbol of the Shadow Crescent Moon

Izzy stood up from his chair under the tree and cleared his throat. The DigiDestined that were closest to him turned their heads and began to quiet down; knowing that the meeting was about to happen. The others, who were much further, which included some of the older DigiDestined, weren't able to hear him. Izzy was about to yell this time when someone else beat him to it.

"Alright everyone! Izzy's about to start the meeting, gather up!" Tai yelled in his 'leader' voice as he sat down on the small blanket next to Izzy's chair.

"Thanks Tai." Izzy said before sitting back down and picking up his laptop again.

"No problem Izzy. I just want to get to the games faster." Tai said chucking.

The rest of the digidestined gathered up in a giant circle under the shade of the big tree. Some sat on the folding chairs they brought, and others, like the couples, sat on the grass so that they were able to cuddle more.

"Alright, like every meeting before this one, I need the leaders to do a role call of their respective regiments." Izzy said nonchalantly, typing on his laptop.

The majority of the group groaned in frustration at Izzy's words. The one thing they hated to do in the meetings was role call. Gennai had explained to the majority of them why it was needed, but to the digidestined, it was a waste of time.

"C'mon Izzy, can't we just wait until you call Gennai and skip it?" Davis complained.

"No we can't, you know Gennai will make us do role call, and then it will take that much longer. Besides, connecting to the Digital World will take some time." Izzy said looking up at Davis for a brief second.

"C'mon guys, I don't see what's the problem with role call, let's just get it over with." Thomas said from the other side of the circle.

Davis mentioned something about 'not being there when they explained' but other than that, the majority had decided to agree and get it over with as soon as possible.

"Alright, I guess I have to start this." Tai said getting up and looking around the circle to find his team.

"Taichi Yagami Kamiya, the bearer of the Crest of Courage, leader of Digital Destiny Regime 01 present. Regiment 01 role call…" Tai said, waiting for his team to respond.

"Yamato Ishida, bearer of the Crest of Friendship present." Matt spoke up.

"Sora Takenouchi, bearer of the Crest of Love present." Sora chirped in after her boyfriend.

"Mimi Tachikawa, bearer of the Crest of Sincerity present." Mimi said looking up before going back to talk to Kari.

"Joe Kido, bearer of the Crest of Reliability present." Joe said while fixing his glasses.

"And Koushiro Izumi, bearer of the Crest of Knowledge present." Izzy said last, before typing in his laptop all of Regime 01 was present.

"Alright my turn, Daisuke Motomiya, bearer of Digimentals Courage and Friendship, leader of Digital Destiny Regime 02 present. Regiment 02 role call…" He said standing up as soon as Tai sat down.

"Ken Ichijouji, bearer of the Digimental of Kindness present." Ken said leaning back into his chair.

"Yolei Inoue, bearer of Digimentals Love and Sincerity present." Yolei said raising her arm to say present before going back to telling Kari something.

"Cody Hida, bearer of Digimentals Knowledge and Reliability present." He said sipping on his soda.

"Hikari Yagami Kamiya, bearer of the Crest and Digimental of Light present." Kari said speaking up before leaning against her boyfriend, Tk.

"Takeru Takaishi, bearer of the Crest and Digimental of Hope present." Tk said wrapping an arm around Kari.

There was a break in the flow of the role call process because Takato failed to realize it was his turn. It wasn't until Rika, who was sitting on his left jabbed him in the ribs and he let out a yelp.

"Hey! What was that for?" Takato said rubbing his sides.

"It's your turn for role call idiot!" She hissed, only allowing the people around her to hear.

"Oh! R-right!" Takato said suddenly getting nervous as he stood up. If there was one thing that made Takato lose his nerve was when he had to speak in front of a large crowd.

"T-takato M-matsuki, l-leader of Regime—er, Digital Destiny Regime 03 present! Regiment 03 role call…" He said a little quickly before sitting down to avoid anymore unwanted attention.

"Idiot," Rika said before calling her name, "Rika Nonaka present."

There had first been a problem with role call when the Tamers arrived for the first time. They didn't posses any special item or any element that allowed them to be a 'bearer.' So in the end, Gennai just decided to have them call out their names for role call.

"Henry Wong present." He said lazily.

"Ryou Akiyama present." Ryo said raising his hand slightly before setting it back down.

"Jeri Katou present."

"Kazu Shioda present."

"Kenta Kitagawa present."

"Suzie Wong present."

Takuya stood up after the last of the Tamers said present and looked at Izzy who was still busy recording the present people on his laptop for Gennai. Takuya waited until Izzy; who didn't bother to look up from the screen, nodded his head for the 'go' sign.

"Takuya Kanbara, Leader of Digital Destiny Regime 04, bearer of the Human Spirit of Flame present. Regiment 04 role call…" Takuya said looking at his friends.

"Koji Minamoto, bearer of the Human Spirit of Light present." Koji said coolly.

"Junpei Shibayama, bearer of the Human Spirit of Thunder present." Jp said cringing a bit on having to say his full name every time.

"Zoe Orimoto, bearer of the Human Spirit of Wind present." Zoe said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Tommy Himi, bearer of the Human Spirit of Ice present." Tommy said raising his hand.

"Koichi Kimura, bearer of the Human Spirit of Darkness present." Koichi said watching Takuya sit back down next to Zoe.

Marcus, being the last, stood up and began his role call. "Marcus Damon, leader of Digital Destiny Regime 05 and current member of the DATS squad present. DATS role call…" He said saying 'DATS' rather than regiment because his regime was still very much active as a digimon police force.

"Thomas H. Norstein, active DATS member present." Thomas said nonchalantly.

"Yoshina Fujieda, active DATS member present!" Yoshino said a bit too happily.

"Keenan Crier, active DATS member present." Keena said quietly.

It took a few more seconds until the sound of the keys being pressed on stopped and Izzy finally looked up from his laptop screen.

"Alright, role call is done and Gennai will be connected in a few more seconds. Tai will you please put this in the middle of the circle please?" Izzy said handing Tai a small circular disk that had a giant lens in the middle.

Tai got up and placed the disk a few feet away from him, close to the center and walked back. Seeing that Tai had done was he was asked to do, Izzy plugged in the wireless antenna for the disk to his USB port and typed a few more keys. The antenna began blinking green as well as the lens on the disk began showing an array of colors. After a few moments, the lens began to glow white and out from the center a projection beam emerged and the projection of the smiling, young Gennai appeared to the Digital Destiny Regiments.

"Hello DigiDestined!" Gennai said happily waving at them.

"Hey Gennai! How's the Digiworld been since we last left there?" Takuya said to the holographic image.

"It's doing quite well for its current state actually Takuya." Gennai said trying to say it in a happy tone, but it faltered and slipped a bit.

"What do you mean current state Gennai?" Kari said, sensing the falter in his voice.

"Actually Kari, that's what I was going to be talking to you Digidestined about." Gennai said, his entire appearance changed from a happy-go-lucky one to a much more serious face; the ones he usually used when there was something bad going on.

"Gennai, what's going on in the Digital World and why haven't DATS been informed?" Keenan said rather curious of what might be happening in the place he was raised in.

"Yes, well, the digimon ambassadors and I didn't view this as much of a problem let alone a threat." Gennai began explaining.

Within the last few weeks, there have been 'evil' digimon that began terrorizing the villages from all over the Digital World. At first, Gennai and the other digimon viewed it as rebel groups and bandits trying to gain items from the villages. But the majority of the reports said that all the evil digimon had the same symbol on their forehead—the symbol of the Shadow Crescent Moons.

"Shadow Crescent Moon? I've never heard of something like that before Gennai." Izzy said speaking out for the rest of the digidestined.

"That's only natural since the Shadow Crescent Moons symbol came from ancient times before the sovereigns. It's a very controversial symbol because shadow can be portrayed as a good symbol or a bad one depending on the user." Gennai said explaining, Kari thought that she had caught a little of unsureness in Gennai's voice, as if he was holding something back, but she put it off thinking it was just her getting too worked up.

"Does the Digital Destiny in the digital world have any ideas as to the purpose of these so called rebels?" Matt said suddenly speaking up.

"Actually Matt, there have been some reports of digimon being kidnapped during the raids, but we've done some research on the victims and there is no real pattern to it. These digimon under the symbol invade the village, don't take anything, but kidnap random level digimon." Gennai said answering Matt's second question before it was even asked verbally.

"Gennai, do you want the DATS team to head over and investigate with you?" Yoshino asked the young scientist.

"No, no. As being the only active Digital Regiment in the real world, we need you to stay on the look out incase stronger digimon appear." Gennai said waving off Yoshino's suggestion, "Besides, we've got more than enough help here in the digital world; you don't need to worry about us."

"Who's on the crew to help for this investigation?" Tai said curious.

"Well, Azulongmon's division is currently leading the investigation, as well as having the remaining Royal Knights dispersed to the other sovereigns to take care of the stronger digimon reported." Gennai said using his fingers to count and remember who exactly was on the investigation crew.

"What about Wormmon and the other digimon of the older digidestined?" Ken inquired.

"Oh yes! Since the majority of our higher level digimon are out scouting, we've asked the older digidestined's digimon to be a guard for the Digital Destiny headquarters as well as few scout missions to nearby villages that had been attacked. After all, they aren't able to digivolve without their partners." Gennai said smiling and looking at the older digidestined's faces, knowing their digimon were well and still helping out the best they can.

There was a commotion and a few voices heard over the hologram and Gennai turned around quickly before getting back to the children.

"Looks like this meeting is over for now, it appears there has been a raid near where Alphamon was stationed. Don't worry digidestined, we don't suspect this charade to go on for too long, we'll take care of everything. I'll see you digidestined in the next meeting!" Gennai said reassuring them of how simple they thought the situation was before waving and logged off the server.

Everyone waved off the young scientist and Izzy disconnected the device from the server. There was a moment of silence after the goodbyes because everyone was still thinking about what had Gennai said. What were the goal of the digimon and why did they have those Shadow Crescent Moons?

"Alright everyone, cheer up! Gennai said everything was going to be fine right?" Tai said getting up and faced everyone, trying to reassure them as Gennai had done. Sure he was worried, but he needed to be strong to get the team back up.

"Tai's right, Gennai said it would be okay! Plus Palmon and the other digimon are helping out! I say let's not worry! It's bad for your skin!" Mimi said also smiling.

"You're right; I guess I was over thinking on things again, I'm sure everything is going to be okay." Kari said snapping out of her thoughts of despair and worry.

"Well, if Kari says it's alright, then I do too!" Davis said getting up excitedly.

"Besides, I hear that Hypnos teamed up with the Digital Destiny to have a human organization help out with the digital affairs, plus my dad's on Hypnos, so I'll keep everyone updated if anything happens." Henry added to the 'good news.'

Everyone eventually was able to believe that everything would be okay, and within minutes they were back to their chatty and happy selves. They all stretched from sitting down for too long while waiting for the fun part of the meetings to begin. The activities portion of the meetings were a new addition that was put in a few months prior to the 4th regiment getting added. The games were mostly planned by the eldest DD's for they had the most people who actually did outdoor activities. However, there were a few that helped out including Tk, Jeri, Zoe, Takuya and a bunch of others. The planners were talking in a messy circle trying to decide what would be the best activity to play today. Finally, after a few minutes of discussion, the group disbanded and Tai walked up to the so called front area of the meeting place and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Alright, thanks to Mimi's brilliant idea of having a 'Maria Goes to Town' last week," Tai started, getting giggles from the girls, a smirk from Mimi, and moans from the guys who had to cross dress, "we've decided to man up the activity today and play soccer!" He yelled on the last word.

There were yells and 'yeses' from the guys and a few moans from the girls that didn't want to play soccer, but rather just sit. The rules were simple, follow standard soccer rules, but they went easy on the regulations because the majority weren't professionals like Tai or Davis. There were 21 out of the 30 digidestined who volunteered to go play soccer.

"Alright, that's 21," Sora said calling head count, "Tai, we're missing one more player!" she said after realizing they were short one, after all, it wouldn't be fair for the other team.

"Oh no we won't!" Mimi said smiling, at the same time cutting Tai off with what he was going to respond.

Mimi skipped over to Izzy who was typing away at his laptop while sitting down. She stood there for a good few moments before she did the unthinkable, she took Izzy's laptop and shut it close. There were many gasps from the younger digidestined, but the older ones were more accustomed to moments where one of them took Izzy's computer away.

"Mimi! Give me back my laptop!" Izzy said getting up and attempting to grab his laptop from the girl.

"No can do Koushiro, I've decided you're going to be playing soccer with us today and I don't think laptops are allowed on the field. Isn't that right Tai!?" She yelled out to the leader.

"No they aren't!" He said smirking when he saw Izzy's face fall.

"But I don't want to play soccer!" He said whining, something Izzy does not do a lot of.

"C'mon Izzy, it'll be fun! You'll get to move around rather than sit on your butt typing and getting arthritis in your fingers." Matt said walking up to Mimi.

"What about Joe? He's got nothing to do!" Izzy said pointing to the blue haired medic.

"No can do Izzy, I've got asthma." Joe said fixing his glasses.

Izzy looked from Mimi, to Matt to the others waiting for him in the open field. He had a face that said he really didn't want to play, but he had no other choice because Mimi would threaten his laptop. Finally, after a few minutes to silence and shifting glances, Izzy hung his head in defeat.

"Fine, I'll play." He said dejectedly.

Mimi and Matt did a high five and walked with Izzy to the rest of the waiting players; not before Mimi ran to Joe and gave him Izzy's laptop to watch.

"Thanks for the help Joe, if you didn't say anything Izzy would have never agreed." Mimi said giggling.

"No problem, he needs to get out often anyways, and he should have known I got over my asthma years ago." Joe said laughing a bit before watching Mimi leave for the field.

The group was divided into two teams with Tai and Davis as the captains considering they were the only professional players of the group. To determine who would go into which team, each person drew straws and whoever got the longer straw went to Davis's team and the shorter straw to Tai's team. The end results were on Davis's team: Takuya, Sora, Yolei, Rika, Kari, Mimi, Matt, Marcus and Izzy. While on Tai's team there was: Kouchi, Ken, Tommy, Takato, Tk, Ryo, Koji, Yoshino and Kennan.

"Alright team, this is how it will work, I'll take forward, Yoshino take goalie, Tk be the stopper, Ken and Ryo be my wings, Tommy and Keenan be the midfielders and Kouchi, Koji and Takato be the defense. Everyone got that?" Tai said to his crew who were huddled for game planning on their side of the field.

Everyone nodded their heads and broke the huddle, heading over to their respective positions. Tai had tried to place each of his team members in a position that fit best for their game playing from what he had seen the other few times they'd played soccer in the meetings. Grant, it wasn't much and each team was always different every time. He stretched out his muscles and got his legs pumped while waiting for the other team to finish their huddle.

"Okay, so we're up against some pretty good players today. Yoshino is one heck of a goalie and Ken used to be the top soccer player back when we were kids. Plus Ryo, Tk and Koji are pretty fierce at this game too." Davis said to his team, seeing Matt nod when he had mentioned Tk being good at soccer.

"But that's alright! We've got me, Sora, Kari and Matt too." He said reassuring them before continuing, "So I'll take forward with Sora and Kari as my wings, Yolei you're a good goalie, Matt you're pretty tough, be the stopper, Takuya and Rika will be midfielders and Izzy, Marcus and Mimi are the defenders." Davis said counting with his fingers so that he wouldn't leave anyone out.

Unlike Tai, Davis didn't base it on his observations for he never observed during the other times they've played; he only gave them their positions from memory and of course knowledge on who was a good soccer player. Sora was a given because she's played with Tai before, Kari knew a few tricks from Tai and Matt always played to keep his body maintained. They all put their hands in the middle and broke their huddle, also going to their assigned places. Davis sent Kari out to pass first and Tai sent out Ryo to switch things up.

"Be careful Ryo, Kari may look cute, but she's one heck of a player." Tai warned his teammate.

"What can I say, I learned from the two best teachers." Kari said.

"Alright, to determine who gets the ball," Tai said holding up his soccer ball which he retrieved from his bike moments prior, "we'll flip a coin, call it in the air guys."

Tai pulled out a coin from his shorts and flipped the coin.

"Heads." Kari said quickly.

"Tails then." Ryo responded.

It flew up, spinning and landed on Tai's open palm which he closed quickly and flipped it over on the back of his other palm. The result was heads, meaning Kari's team was the one that started the game with the soccer ball.

Kari took the ball from Tai and both wings took the center field while the forwards switched places with them for the moment. Upon Joe's signal, Kari moved the ball forward and back towards Sora who expertly commanded the ball to bend to her every move as she crossed to the other team's side. Tai quickly switched places with Ryo and each member took on the roll as defender. Having played with Sora before, each of them knew how deadly she was in soccer even if she hadn't played in years. Ken was trailing on Sora slowly advancing forward due to his faster speed in running. Tk was a few feet in front of Sora ready to defend the goal. Assessing her situation, Sora looked for Davis and kicked the ball up and over to the forward. Tai attempted to intercept the ball when it suddenly veered off to the side; Sora had added a small curve to the ball's trajectory and Davis caught it without hesitation. Running down the field, Davis was confronted by Keenan and Tommy charging at him with full intent on getting the ball. Davis quickly juggled the ball between his legs as he spun around the unskilled midfielders.

Kari came up short of the goal with Ryo blocking her move as well as the midfielders and Tai watching her movements, if she was only able to catch Davis's attention. However, luck was on Davis's team. Davis had gotten almost to shooting range of the goal and attempted to kick his fullest. Upon seeing what he was going to do, Ryo instinctively left his post in guarding Kari and ran to try to save the ball from Davis. Bad mistake, Tai was a good distance further back when Ryo did so and attempted to cover the position as Davis prepped to strike, but it was too late. Davis, instead of kicking forward, suddenly turned his body and kicked the ball at Kari who caught it and kicked it into the goal. Score 1 for Davis's team.

"It's alright team! We'll get them back for sure!" Tai assured his team while waiting for Yoshino to send the ball back.

"Damn straight! We were just caught off guard!" Yoshino said before throwing the ball to Ken who took it gladly.

With 2 skilled forwards as well as Ryo backing them up, Tai's team was able to shoot in a goal within minutes. This was how the game went for the remaining hours of the meeting. One team would score and then the other would make a goal in return when they received the ball, there were no steals and no mistakes. Overall it was a great game, their few spectators enjoyed watching the intensity of the game unfold on the field as it neared the final minute.

However, the game didn't exactly finish because by the 3rd quarter, almost all the players, minus Sora, Tai, Ken and Davis were tired and barely put enough energy to finish the game. So it ended with a dead tie; which 4 certain people weren't too happy about. It was already late and the sun looked like it was about to set anytime soon, so the digidestined decided to call this meeting over and proceeded to collect their things and be off on their own ways.

"Today was a good game, don't you think Tai?" Ken said running up to the brunette who had taken off his white undershirt and decided to just wear his button-up.

"Yea, it was a good game, if you called that tie a win for us." Tai said panting.

"Oh please, if Mimi hadn't called out to stop the game, I would have made that last score Tai." Sora said walking up to the 2 of them.

"Alright, enough, it was a tie alright? I don't understand how you 4 could still run yet alone bicker after an intense game like that." Matt said to the 3 while slumping down on a folding chair.

"I know what you mean. I mean, I work out and have pretty good endurance, but you guys have too much stamina!" Mimi said leaning on Matt's chair while fanning herself with her hands.

"Well Meems, 3 of us are professional athletes and the other is an ex-soccer player. We have to have high endurances for tournaments and such." Sora said looking at her best friend.

"That was a good workout; I can't wait for the next soccer game!" Ryo said walking up and putting a hand on Ken's shoulder.

Rika walked up to her boyfriend and allowed herself to get wrapped in his arms while she also agreed that the game was fun. The exhausted players all talked about the game and how they couldn't wait for the next one until Izzy gained enough composure to say that he was going to leave. Then, slowly, each digidestined began to say goodbyes and left until it was a few of the older DDs and fewer younger DDs.

"Hey Tai, I'm going ahead with Mimi alright?" Kari said waving off to Tai and walked with Mimi to her car.

"Alright, don't wait up for me! I have a key!" Tai yelled back, turning to who was left.

"Well, we should go, I need a good shower and Rika stinks like crazy." Ryo said joking around with his now red girlfriend.

They waved off before Rika pounded Ryo in the head for that last comment to which the others heard his girly yell while trying to run away from his pissed off girlfriend.

"Well, it's getting late and driving a bike at night isn't really safe." Tai said to Matt, Tk and Sora while pointing to his bike with his thumb.

He was about to head off before he remembered that Sora rode with him earlier and wondered if she needed a ride back.

"Oh hey Sor! Do you still need a ride back or are you getting one with Matt?" Tai asked turning around.

"It's cool Tai, I can drop her off. All her things are with her right?" Matt answered for Sora, who looked as thought she wasn't sure.

"Oh okay then, and yes, all her stuff is with her. Bye guys!" Tai said running over to his bike to put on his jacket, helmet and secure his things.

Matt, Sora and Tk made their way over to Matt's car and got ready to leave. They waved to Tai as he passed slowly and waved before they left the parking lot for the Odaiba Park.

* * *

Tai arrived to the apartment building before Matt's car had. He parked his bike in the small garage he had bought for his car and bike rather than leave it outside under an open roof. Tired and dirty, Tai used the elevator rather than the stairs—which he normally took—all the way up to the top floor where his and Kari's apartment was. Walking inside the apartment, Tai noted that Kari had already been home and taking a shower; the on lights and sound of running water gave him proof of that. He walked over to the opposite side of the apartment where a separate hallway led to his own bedroom and bathroom. He quickly took a shower and got ready for bed by putting on his pajamas, which were some old soccer shorts. He walked to the kitchen where he saw Kari also ready for bed drinking some warm milk.

"Milk sounds good right about now." Tai said aloud and grabbed a glass as well.

"Hey Tai?" Kari said softly.

"Yea? What is it?" Tai looked at her through his glass.

"You think what Gennai said about the raids and kidnaps not being a problem is true?" Kari said staring at her half empty cup.

"Well sure. I mean, why would they not tell us if it was a major problem? Is something bothering you Kari?" Tai asked switching to older brother mode.

"No, it's just that I find it very strange that such a simple raid and kidnap would cause the Digital Destiny to send Azulongmon's division as well as the Royal Knights, don't you?"

"I guess so," Tai said now thinking about it, "but didn't Gennai say that they were seen with those Shadow symbols or something? I'm sure they just needed some really old digimon to help figure out why it's there. And you have to admit, Azulongmon is pretty old." Tai said grinning at his own joke.

"You're right, I'm just probably a little apprehensive. Thanks Tai." The younger Kamiya said gulping down the rest of her milk and placing the cup into the sink.

"It's alright; I'm worried for Agumon and the other digimons as well. Just don't think about it too much, I'm sure Gennai will update us next meeting." Tai said heading over to his bedroom.

"Goodnight Tai." Kari yelled.

"Night!" He yelled back.

Tai watched the lights turn off from the main room before closing the door to his own room. He got into bed and laid down on his pillow thinking about the conversation he just had with Kari. Why were the Royal Knights involved? And what IS the Shadow Crescent Moon symbol? So many questions ran through his head. But most of all, he was really worried about the digidestined's digimon, especially Agumon; if he only was able to help him again. Little did Tai know, he would be given the change to be able to fight alongside Agumon again, but for that to happen, he would be dragged into a conflict so vast that it had transcended down the generations from all the way back to the ancient times.

* * *

In a distant land, much further than the opposite side of the Earth—no, it wasn't even on Earth, it was on a continent where many different creatures roamed and lived; a continent that was made by digital fragments, the Digital World—a great digimon that seemed to be a dragon made of translucent material, as if it was it's own spirit itself, except for the giant mask that was his head and the chains surrounding the body, was surrounded by various high level digimon. They were mostly ultimates, but there were the few champions and megas—each different from the other but shared a common item—they all had the Shadow Crescent Moon symbol on their heads. It appeared to give them an extra boosted strength from their normal powers. The unconscious forms of the remaining 5 Royal Knights proved to Azulongmon that these digimon had a greater purpose than just raids, someone was controlling them. However, from his memory, the only person to be able to control the shadow forces would have been dead for over a century in human years, that's millennia in digimon years.

Azulongmon had come to a decision that he would fight his way out to try and get help to save the Knights. As he was able to prepare for an attack, a section of the circle of digimon parted to give way to a dark figure walking towards the large digimon sovereign. The digimon took only moments to realize who the figure was, the one behind all the attacks. He wore onyx black samurai armor with silvery-white accents as well as the symbol of the Shadow Crescent Moon in that white color engraved on the front chest plate.

"It has been too long old friend." Kizuki smiled at the paralyzed digimon.

"Come now, is that how you respect old time comrades nowadays?" Kizuki said amused at the digimon's surprised look.

Only one person was chosen to wield the ancient digivice of shadow, that same person who was suppose to die of old age over a century ago now stood in front of Azulongmon in the very same armor he had worn during their battles together. The one person who wielded the complete opposite element to himself, the element of Shadow, the one person that Azulongmon became a team with, his human partner Kizuki Hoshima was the one behind the controlling of the digimon.

There was a still silence in the air as the digimon surrounding the sovereign gathered together and took down the mighty beast without so as a fight from the guardian of the eastern gate.

* * *

Alright, so there were a few confusing things in this chapter i presume?

**READ THIS:** First of all, i have a few links for image references for this chapter. Alright, the Shadow Crescent Moon symbol looks like this: (h t t p : / / w w w . e n c h a n t e d w o r k s . c o m / c a t _ i m a g e / 4 1 0 . j p g)

And the samurai armor for the ancient digidestined looks like this: (h t t p : / / w w w . r i v e r c i t y i a i d o . c o m / i m a g e s / m i s c % 2 0 p a g e s / k e n d o _ o l d _ a r m o r . j p g) except the symbol on the front changes to each of the symbol for the ancient digidestined. Those are Shadow, Will, Emotion, Heaven and Time. The symbols for the others are unnecessary for the moment.

And finally, 'Maria Goes to Town' is a game that my family always plays during camping and such. There's a basket with a shawl, dress/jumper/skirt, etc. And it's only supposed to be guys to be funny, but they go in a line and each team races to put on the entire outfit and walk a certain distance and back like a lady would be when she goes to town to buy groceries.

Thanks for reading this loong chapter! Review and tell me what you think of it so far! The actual storyline is just beginning!


	5. Chapter 4: The Preemptive Strike

**A/N:** Hello Digimon readers! It's been too long since I last updated **Rise of the Shadow Overlord**! And for that I am extremely sorry. One can't write a decent chapter without any inspiration, and I haven't had any for a while. But thankfully, I did recently and got to re-work on this chapter which had been sitting in my computer files for who knows how long! Anyways, it's chapter four of the story and it finally gets down to the actiony portion of my long epic. Hopefully it will be a long epic.

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own any **DIGIMON** whatsoever. Copyrights go to the owner which is...Viz media! I only have a copy of the Digimon Movie: The **FIRST ONE**!

Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Preemptive Strike

~A Few Days Later~

It was a sunny Sunday morning in Odaiba. The sun was shining brightly and many people, who had the day off, was spending it with their families. Mimi walked out of the train station with two shopping bags in each hand. It was barely lunch time and she had already shopped through the entire boutique area of Odaiba. However, the area wasn't huge like the mall, and there were many expensive things, which showed why she only had two bags so far.

"What a perfect day to go shopping!" Mimi said breathing in the morning air.

She walked the few blocks that separated her from the Odaiba Mall. Mimi had decided to get some exercise today and decided against taking her car. As she walked down the streets, she received a few stares from men passing by—which she ignored at their failed attempt at pick-up lines—and said hello to the few children that decided to wave at her.

As soon as she entered the mall, Mimi went straight to the closest store, which happened to be Forever 21, one of her all time favorite American Stores found in Japan. She walked around the entire store trying to find something nice to buy when a familiar blonde head popped into her sight. Seeing as it was a friend, Mimi headed over to greet the blonde.

"Zoe!" Mimi yelled, heading over to the girl.

Zoe turned around and spotted Mimi quickly, she met the girl halfway and they each exchanged hugs. "Hey Mimi!" Zoe said cheerfully.

"What brings you here to the mall? A little shopping I suppose?" Mimi asked Zoe, lifting up her shopping bags.

"Actually, I came here with Takuya to go do some shopping, but he suddenly vanished right when I turned my back on him." Zoe said to Mimi, as she was looking for her lost boyfriend at the same time.

Mimi looked over Zoe's shoulder to a commotion across the mall, her eyes narrowed. "Does Takuya like playing guitar hero?" she asked Zoe.

"Actually he does, it's his favorite game. How did you know?" Zoe looked at Mimi confused.

"Then would that be him over there next to Gamestop?" She said pointing her hand over towards the commotion where a crowd was starting to gather.

Zoe turned around and squinted to try and see through the crowd, and sure enough, a familiar pair of goggles and brown hair caught her eye. "Aw hell no." Was all Zoe said before she marched towards her boyfriend with a look that was ready to kill.

Mimi suppressed her laughter and decided to follow the fuming Zoe through the crowd. She winced at the poor people that stood in the way of Takuya and Zoe for they were being pushed roughly aside and even knocked over.

'_Note to self: don't get Zoe mad_.' Mimi said mentally to herself watching a poor girl get pushed into another person.

As the crowd was being parted by Zoe, Takuya was busy focusing his attention at the guitar hero game that was set up in front of the Gamestop store. He was supposed to be shopping with his girlfriend, but he saw the game and had gotten the urge to play it. So while Zoe was looking at a few items, he stealthily walked out of the store like a ninja and rushed over to the game. It had been a good few minutes now and he was rocking the guitar game! He had passed the original top score by over ten thousand points and he was still getting higher!

"Man! This is so much better than shopping with Zoe!" Takuya said happily as he went into 'star power' mode.

"Oh really!?" The familiar voice of his girlfriend suddenly cut through his thoughts, making him drop the guitar.

"Z-zoe! W-what brings y-you h-here!?" Takuya said turning around to meet the fierce gaze of the blonde girl.

"You think playing guitar hero is better than hanging out with your girlfriend!?" She repeated again.

"I-I, U-uh, w-well you s-see, d-did I say t-that out loud?" Takuya said laughing sheepishly.

"You sure did dude, and really loudly at that." Mimi said chuckling.

The crowd that was surrounding Takuya slowly began to disperse, sensing the awkward moment coming up for anyone that would still be there when the poor boy's girlfriend exploded. 'Serves him right.' A few girls whispered while the men just expressed their deepest pity for Takuya who was sweating in front of Zoe.

"I can't believe you would blow me off for some stupid video game! Why don't you just go out with it instead of me! Honestly, I can't understand why I like you sometimes!" Zoe yelled while pacing back and forth in front of Takuya.

Mimi was sensing the awkward moment of being there and was debating whether or not to stay or go at the moment. She was about to leave when she heard yelling at from somewhere behind her.

"Oh my god! What's that thing!?" A girl yelled.

"It's heading straight for us!!" A boy yelled near Mimi's left side.

A few more shouts were spoken here and there and this time Mimi saw some people running away from behind her. Swiveling her body around to see what they were yelling at, she found that it wasn't something in the mall. The majority of the shoppers were looking up in fright and pointing at something that was falling from the sky.

The mall had a glass roof that would allow the sunlight to filter through as well as let the shoppers see what was falling. A giant white object was descending from the sky, and it looked like it was going to crash in the mall.

"Guys! This isn't the time to fight! Run!" Mimi said running to the arguing digi-couple and attempted to drag them.

"Mimi! What's going on!?" Zoe yelled over the screaming of the other shoppers.

Mimi turned around and her eyes widened as the object came crashing down through the glass roof of the mall. Mimi jumped and attempted to cover her head with her bags as she, Zoe and Takuya were blown from the sudden impact of the object. Glass shards as well as the flooring of the mall were strewn across the impact site.

Takuya was the first of the three to recover from being flung by the sheer impact force. He looked around frantically, searching for Zoe and Mimi and found them not too far from each other. He ran up to Zoe and shook her.

"Zoe! Wake up!" He pleaded at his girlfriend who was covered in dust and rubble.

Zoe groaned and opened her eyes slowly at Takuya. Her head felt like it was going to split any second, but she managed to regain her composure and sat up with Takuya as support.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left you to play that stupid game!" Takuya said, his voice cracking.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that." She said softly before looking around. "Where's Mimi?"

"Right here. I'm fine." Mimi's voice broke through the stillness. She had hit her body against a broken column and she was sure bruises were going to appear soon.

Looking around at what was left of the mall and Mimi saw a few people in the same condition as them. She limped over to them to help when suddenly a giant tremor came from the white, fuzzy object that fell from the sky. It was moving, and it definitely was not a rock. A giant Gorillamon emerged from the crater, giving off an angry roar.

"Woah! That's one big monkey!" Takuya yelled aloud, holding onto Zoe.

"And it definitely does not look happy. Run you two!" She said yelling at the couple.

Too late. The Gorillamon had already spotted the three digidestined and aimed his right arm cannon at them.

"Energy Cannon!" It yelled.

"Shit!" Mimi cursed scrambling to her feet in attempt to run away.

* * *

On the other side of town, Davis Motomiya was running through the hallways of the Odaiba Hawk's stadium, frantically.

_~A Few Minutes Earlier~_

_Davis was off in the indoor soccer stadium putting away the soccer balls he had used for practice earlier that day. He had picked up about ten of them and about twenty more were left._

"_Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have decided to use all the soccer balls." Davis said grumbling to himself as he picked up a soccer ball with his foot and caught it with his hands. _

_Suddenly, Davis felt a heavy presence and the ground started rumbling, making the soccer balls bounce lightly. He stood still for a minute, trying to know what was making the ground tremble when suddenly the eastern section of the stadium exploded. Davis ran and jumped behind the soccer ball container to protect himself from the flying debris. _

_After a few moments, Davis heard a high pitched shrill that hurt his ears. He peeked over the edge of the container and saw Dokugumon with its back turned to Davis, searching. _

"_What the hell? That's a huge champion digimon!" Davis said to himself. _

_Then, without any thinking, Davis had the huge idea of trying to fight the digimon. He walked out from behind the container and grabbed a few soccer balls. _

"_Hey spider-butt!" He yelled, which caught the digimon's attention and turned its head towards Davis, only to be met with three soccer balls to the face. _

_It screeched and staggered before it opened its mouth. "Poison thread!" It yelled. _

"_Oh shit!" Davis said yelling and began running towards the hallways to get out, with a digimon in pursuit, destroying the building. _

_~End Flashback~_

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have attacked it with soccer balls! I'm sorry!" Davis yelled as he exited the stadium and began running on the street. The road was practically empty aside from abandoned cars that were the result of people running away from Dokugumon.

The giant digimon then ran through the walls of the stadium, tearing it down, leaving a gaping whole where a giant portion of the stadium was supposed to be.

'_Just keep running Davis!' _he thought to himself.

Davis's cell phone suddenly rang and he picked it up panting, trying to dodge the poison thread from Dokugumon. "WHAT!?" He yelled a little too loudly.

"Davis! Get down to the park! Everything's hectic here and we need help!" Ken's voice yelled through the speakers.

"You think!? I've got a freaking Dokugumon chasing after me! Gimme a few minutes!" Davis yelled back at Ken, which many screams could be heard from Ken's side.

"Alright but hurry!" Ken said before hanging up.

Davis altered his direction and headed towards the park, the giant digimon crushing cars and lamp posts while trying to keep up with Davis. He could see the Odaiba Park coming into view from the main street.

"Now I just need to find them. Great!" Davis said aloud before speeding up.

He was about to round a corner when Dokugumon appeared in front of him, blocking the path, all of a sudden. Davis grabbed the light post and stopped himself from running straight into the Digimon, literally.

"What the hell? How did you get ahead of me!?" He yelled mostly to himself as he tried to run in the other direction.

Unfortunately for the second Regiment leader, Dokugumon released a poison cobweb and one of the sticky strings latched onto Davis's foot and he fell down to the street with a thud. Seeing the move as successful, the arachnid burst out laughing and began reeling in her catch.

"Now I've got you digidestined!" It said laughing maniacally.

"Fuck my life!" Davis yelled, kicking against the sticky string and grabbing onto anything he could as he was slowly reeled into his doom.

* * *

Sundays were never slow in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Many people were walking the busy streets trying to get to their respective destinations all the while avoiding the unusually dense traffic in the area. Among the many pedestrians, two digidestined stood in the crowd; Jeri Katou and her boyfriend Takato Matsuki. Unlike most of the people, the couple was on a small 'date.' They didn't have anything to do and anywhere to go, they were just together.

"Where are we going Takato?" Jeri asked her boyfriend.

Takato was holding onto Jeri's hand and lightly tugging her through the crowd. He stopped at an intersection waiting for the light to change and turned towards Jeri smiling sheepishly.

"Actually, I'm not entirely sure. I thought we were just walking around." He answered her.

"So this whole time we've been walking around aimlessly?" Jeri said giggling at Takato.

"Well, uhh—yea." Takato said, his face turning red slightly, "Unless you had anything in mind?"

"Actually, I am getting a bit hungry. I didn't have much of a breakfast today." Jeri said after thinking a bit.

"Oh, well then that's great! I know just the place to eat!" Takato said, once again grabbing Jeri's hand and tugging her across the street.

He took her down one of the main roads in the Shinjuku district where the crowds and traffic increased exponentially. There were tons of pedestrians as well as bikers pushing through a thick crowd that seemed to have gathered a few blocks down the main road. Takato, who was graced with a growth spurt the last few years in high school, was able to overlook a few heads to see what was happening up ahead. However, Jeri was on her tiptoes and wasn't getting much success.

"Takato, what's with this crowd? Can you see what's causing it?" Jeri asked Takato, holding onto his arm.

"No, it's too far ahead to see what's going on. Let's go see what's the matter." Takato said to Jeri.

Jeri nodded her head in reply and the both of them began pushing their way through the crowd. The digidestined couple wasn't able to get far before Jeri felt a hand grab her free arm. In response, she tightened her grip on Takato, stopping him from walking and they both turned around to see who it was.

"I wouldn't advise heading in that direction if I were you." Said a familiar voice.

"Yoshino? What's going on?" Jeri asked recognizing the voice that belongs to Yoshino Fujieda, a fellow digidestined as well as a close friend of Jeri's.

"Hey, it's Yoshino." Takato said standing next to Jeri in the crowd. "What's over there that you don't want us to go see?" He asked smiling.

However, Yoshino wasn't smiling. She had her digivice iC in her free hand and she was constantly looking at it and searching the area for something. Jeri knew something was up, and it was serious. She also began looking around the buildings for anything suspicious. What she saw was Sunflowmon standing atop a shorter building, focused on the three digidestined.

"Yoshino, why do you have Lalamon in champion form?" Jeri asked worriedly at her friend.

"What the hell is going on Yoshino?!" Takato asked after also seeing the flower looking digimon.

Yoshino took her gaze away from her digivice and looked at the two of them. "Trust me when I say it's not good to be there at the moment." She said pointing in the direction they were originally heading.

"Jeri, I'm doing this because I'm your friend, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yoshino…" Takato was about to ask another question when Yoshino's digivice began beeping.

"It's here! Sunflowmon!" Yoshino yelled at the champion digimon; grabbing Jeri's arm and dragging the both of them backwards.

Suddenly, there were screams and shouts from the crowd behind the trio. Jeri was able to see the people beginning to run in alarm. And without a warning, a building close to where they had been recently exploded with a loud bang. Debris was sent flying and Takato grabbed Jeri from behind to shield her while Yoshino stepped in front of them with Sunflowmon—who jumped down from the building roof moments prior—next to her. Turning around, Takato and Jeri were able to make out a large pig-looking digimon appear in the debris.

"It's Boarmon!" Jeri yelled out, pointing at the champion.

"What the hell is he doing in the real world?!" Takato yelled out in surprise.

"Just follow me and I'll explain everything to you on the way!" Yoshino grabbed Takato's and Jeri's arms as she began running away from the digimon, leaving her champion partner to handle the situation.

After a few minutes of running, Yoshino turned a corner into an abandoned alleyway a few blocks from where Boarmon and Sunflowmon were duking it out. She took deep breaths to try and slow down her heavy breathing and faced the digicouple. After catching her breath, she began to explain before they had a chance to ask the same questions.

"There's a new evil in the digital world. And he's the one that sent Boarmon and a few other digimons today." She began explaining.

"How's he able to control the digiportals? I thought they were restricted to only Digital Destiny." Takato said looking over the corner to see the battle raging on.

"That's the problem, it appears he's captured Azulongmon and somehow obtained the ability to open the gates." Yoshino replied.

"What? He's taken Azulongmon?" Jeri gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Does Digital Destiny know of this invasion?" Takato wondered.

"Yes, they were the ones that informed DATS on the situation. They sent Keenan, Marcus, Thomas and I to recruit up the other digidestined; you two being the first I came across today. Gennai needed to contact all the digidestined and we're going to be meeting at the Hypnos headquarters." Yoshino said, answering Takato's curiosity.

"Hypnos!?" a surprised Jeri blurted out, "this must be serious then, if Hypnos is being involved."

"Well then? What are we waiting for? We can't make the guys wait!" Takato said pumping his fists.

Just as he said that, Sunflowmon's body struck the road near the alleyway; after taking Boarmon's slamming attack full force, telling the digidestined the fight was not in their favor. Yoshino, worried for her digimon partner, rushed out into the battle scene to help. Takato stood in front of Jeri as they both watched Boarmon advance to the fallen digimon.

"You guys head over to the Hypnos headquarters! They're already expecting you! We'll catch up as soon as we deal with this digimon!" Yoshino yelled, looking at the two.

Takato nodded as he turned around and headed for the other side of the alleyway, pulling his girlfriend along with him.

"It's alright Jeri, Yoshino's a tough digidestined, plus she's got Sunflowmon, they'll be fine." He reassured her.

As soon as they were out of the safety of the alley, the two began running towards the center of Tokyo, where the Hypnos headquarters was stationed.

* * *

Ryo was running down the streets of the suburban area on the outside of Tokyo city. He was worried for his girlfriend, Rika, who lived around these parts after receiving a call from Takato that digimon were in the real world attacking digidestined. His nightmare became more true when he confirmed from Tai that digimon were indeed chasing the digidestined. He needed to make sure Rika was safe with him before he began heading towards the Hypnos headquarters in the city, as Takato informed him. Running onto Rika's street, he prepared for the worse, thinking the deathly silent neighborhood had already been invaded by digimon.

"Rika!" Ryo screamed as he opened the gate to her house and banged on the door loudly.

Her mother opened the door to their house, which caught Ryo by surprise. "My, Ryo I thought you were meeting Rika elsewhere," she said also surprised at seeing her daughter's boyfriend without her daughter.

"I'm sorry to bother Ms. Nonaka, but did Rika tell you where she was headed?" Ryo asked, out of breath.

"Yes, I believe she said about going into the city, something Henry called her on, what was it? Oh yes, Hypos or something like that." Ms. Nonaka tried to remember exactly what her daughter had said before she left the house in a rush.

That was all Ryo needed to hear, _If Henry called her to head over to Hypnos headquarters then she must be headed to the station!_ He thought to himself. Thanking Rika's mother for the information, Ryo once again ran down the street towards the train station, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Ryo! Wait up!" a familiar voice rang through the air.

Ryo stopped for a brief moment and looked for the source of the voice, seeing it was Koji who was running up to him from another street. As soon as he caught up, Ryo began running again, this time with Koji.

"So, I'm guessing you heard about the digimon in the city right?" Koji asked, looking at Ryo through his peripheral vision.

"Yea, I've been trying to find Rika, I'm hoping she's still at the station." Ryo responded.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend's tough, if worse comes to worse, she can put up a good fight." Koji attempted to reassure the older boy.

"Yea, that's what I'm afraid off," Roy mumbled.

"Well, you're not alone. I heard from Kouchi about the digimon, he's in the park with Tai and a few others fending them off." Koji looked at Ryo, an expression of worriedness clearly etched on his face.

The two boys eventually entered the station plaza, where they looked in the crowd for Ryo's girlfriend. Fear crept up Ryo's insides as he feared they had missed Rika and she was now on her way towards Tokyo. Running up to the Tokyo terminal, Koji searched for Rika, standing on a bench to his advantage.

"RIKA!" Ryo yelled around the train station, getting an occasional head-turn but nothing else.

"Ryo! I think I found her!" Koji yelled from his high position.

"Where?" Ryo ran up to the younger boy, following his form as he weaved them through the crowd.

Koji led the two of them to the edge of a terminal headed for Tokyo, where to their relief; they saw Rika with her back turned to them, waiting for a train.

"Rika!" the both of them yelled at the same time, rushing up to the girl.

Rika, confused as to who yelled her name in unison was met by the fierce embrace of Ryo, followed by a relieved Koji. Ryo had taken the opportunity to loosen his hold on her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, followed by the lips.

"Ryo? What's wrong?" She asked bewildered by his actions.

"I thought you had gone into Tokyo by yourself!" he answered her, letting go slightly so they would be able to face each other.

"Well, that was the plan. I received a call from Henry saying digimon were in the city, and that we were supposed to meet at the Hypnos base." Rika answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but you could have at least called me instead of planning on going by yourself! What if you were ambushed or something?" Ryo remarked.

"Kouchi said these digimon were specifically targeting the digidestined, old or new. It doesn't matter to them." Koji added.

Before Rika was able to speak, the train suddenly came up on the tracks, stopping at the terminal and opening its doors to people who needed to head over to Tokyo, unaware of the impending danger that awaited them. Ryo, Rika and Koji also boarded the train, fully knowing what was in Tokyo, intent on getting there as quickly as possible to aid their comrades. However, the filing passengers of the train failed to notice the flashing sign on the screen of the terminals: 'All trains to Tokyo have been delayed due to dangerous circumstances.'

"You think everyone is alright?" Ryo asked the other two digidestined sitting beside him on the train.

"I hope so, something is up and I want to know what it is." Koji said looking outside the windows, watching the scenery pass by.

"Well, we won't know until we get there, I texted Henry and he said DATS squad is trying to round up the other digidestined." Rika said pulling out her cell phone to see if she got any other text messages.

"If only I had my d-arc, my cell phone's dead and it was so much easier to contact everyone!" Ryo complained frustrated.

"How long does this train take to get there anyways?" Ryo added impatiently.

The train suddenly lurched to a halt, causing passengers to panic and yell—some had fallen and were trying to regain their composure—and others were looking out the window to find the reason why the train had stopped. The three digidestined had experienced the same panic that struck the passengers, but then they took hold of the situation and got up from their seats, also finding the source to why the train stopped.

"What the hell happened?" said Ryo standing up, facing the other two digidestined.

"You think I know what's going on? Maybe the power went out." Rika retorted back.

"If it did then the lights wouldn't be on right now," Koji looked around, "the conductor might know what's going on, let's head to the front cart."

"Good idea, the sooner we know what's up, the faster we can get into the city." Ryo agreed, already heading for the cart door.

"You don't have to be so on-the-edge babe, I'm sure the others are holding on their own." Rika attempted to calm down her boyfriend, walking alongside him.

"It's not that I'm worried about them, it's just that I feel something big is going to happen, and I want to be there." Ryo assured Rika, smiling at her.

"He's right; I have the same feeling as well." Koji added, behind the couple.

Ryo pushed opened the door of the cart and moved on to the next cart. It was the same as the one they were in; there were passengers sitting and/or standing, looking frightened and bewildered at the train's situation. The three just kept walking and passed through, until they got to the last cart before the front. The cart was eerily silent, and there were no passengers inside it whatsoever. Rika felt the ominous presence that was inside the cart and immediately moved closer to Ryo, who wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"I don't like the feeling in this room." Koji broke the silence.

"Me neither, where do you think it's coming from?" Rika shivered after getting goose bumps.

"I don't know, but we need to know where that conductor is." Ryo answered his girlfriend.

Suddenly, the cart they were in gave another big lurched but this time, it moved forward. There was a creaking sound and the sound of hooks being separated filled the cart. Realizing something was wrong, the three rushed back towards the backdoor only to find the other train carts moving away from them; the hook that held the carts together had been unhooked.

"Hey! You forgot about us!" Koji yelled at the moving cart.

"It's no use, they can't hear us!" Rika yelled, getting scared.

"Let's try to get to the conductor, maybe he's still here and he might be able to bring us to the city." Ryo tried to keep calm for his girlfriend and younger DD.

"Right, we didn't see the conductor leave, maybe he's still here." Koji sighed, trying to get his nerves under control.

They were about to start walking towards the front cart when suddenly they felt an immense quake move across the cart, almost knocking them off balance. It came in sequence and then suddenly disappeared. But when they thought it was over, the front door of the cart rattled and shook, a large shadow appearing behind it.

"Oh crap, what is that!?" Koji said backing up towards the opened back cart door.

"I don't know, but I do not want to find out." Ryo said, also backing up and pulling Rika along with him.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a digimon with a revolver as it' body stepped forward. It wore a ten gallon hat and a red bandana that covered it face—save for its eyes—and overall looked like a cowboy from American wild west movies.

"It's Deputymon!" Rika yelled, pointing at the digimon.

The champion level digimon was huge; it almost reached the ceiling of the cart and barely fit through the row in between the chairs. Still, it slowly began advancing towards the digidestined. Koji attempted to find something to throw at it, but there was nothing around them that would be able to be used as a weapon.

"We have to jump out of the cart!" Ryo suddenly screamed, realizing the direness of the situation.

Deputymon stopped halfway in the cart and began charging for his 'Justice Bullet' attack; the giant revolver barrel as his body began absorbing energy. Ryo turned and quickly pushed Rika and Koji towards the edge of the cart, encouraging them to move faster.

"Hurry Koji! He's going to fire anytime soon!" Rika yelled, pushing the younger DD towards the edge, making him almost lose balance.

Koji jumped down the cart first, onto the train tacks, before he turned around and helped Rika jump down to the ground. Ryo—after making sure his girlfriend was safe—turned around one last time and found Deputymon firing.

"Justice Bullet!" the digimon yelled, sending a giant blast from the revolver barrel.

Ryo reacted quickly as he jumped down to the ground, the blast missing his back by mere inches, but the shockwave pushed Ryo crashing onto Koji as the three toppled backwards along the ground. They covered their heads as the blast ripped the entire backside of the cart, sending flying debris every which way. Ryo tried his best to protect Rika, but getting hit by flying debris wasn't exactly painless. Suddenly, Ryo heard Koji yell in pain; looking around for the younger DD, he found him pinned under the backdoor of the cart.

"Koji! Hang on; we'll get you out of there." Rika yelled, pushing away from Ryo and running up to Koji, attempting to pull the door from his body.

Ryo followed suit and together with Rika, tried to haul the metal door from Koji's lower half. They were able to lift it up enough for Koji to slip his legs away from the weight. Ryo leaned on his knees and looked up at the younger DD; worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright kid?" he asked Koji.

"Yea, I'm probably going to have a bruise, but my legs are still usable." Koji answered, rubbing his legs.

"You think you can run?" Rika questioned, looking up at the wrecked train.

"Sure I can, why?" Koji replied questioningly.

"Because Deputymon is charging his Justice Bullet again!" Rika yelled, pointing at the champion digimon whose body barrel was once again charging.

"Run!" Ryo yelled, but they were too late.

"Justice Bullet!" Deputymon roared, the beam shooting from his center barrel.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun duun duuuuun! Cliffhanger for ALL of the P.. **Fail or no fail...?** Tell me what you think of the chapter so far, I'm curious as to hear what you thought of it. However, if you don't review, I would know, I can see what's going on in the traffic area.

So for my next chapter, of course it will be about the continuations of the cliffhangers, but I wonder how it's going to work out with everyone's conditions. And yes, for clarification, all the DD seasons are based on age, the newer the season, the younger they are. Hence why Digimon Adventure 01 is the eldest, then Adventure 02, Tamers, Frontiers and DATS who are still an active force. The only exception is Yoshino, because since she's older than Marcus, Keenan and Thomas, she's considered to be in the age range of the Tamers. (Because in DATS Marcus is 14 and Yoshino is 18) if you didn't know the digimon season. I had to **ACTUALLY** look that up. And she's one of Jeri's classmates and friends in University/College.

Any questions feel free to ask me! Hit that **REVIEW** button **PLEASE**~!


	6. Chapter 5: First to Arrive

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Digimon franchise. **Unfortunately...  
**However, I do own my thoughts and story ideas.  
**

**A/N: Anyways, I'm baaaaaaaaack! With chapter 5 of the LONG, SUPPOSED-TO-BE, EPIC season cross-over Digimon story. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update any sooner. I find it a waste of a good story if I had written without any decent inspiration. But I finally found my inspiration again and working on the story! It might take a while, but I WILL finish this story if it's the last thing I do! I'm so grateful for the digimon wiki page; WITHOUT IT I'D BE LOST!**

**Anyways, PLEASE enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: The First to Arrive

It was the perfect family day, the sun was out and there were giant, fluffy clouds rolling in the blue sky. Families were out on picnics to enjoy the weather—children playing in the grass while parents conversed with other parents about parenting advice. The kids were playing soccer, wanting to become like their hero Taichi Kamiya of the Odaiba Hawks. They had recently watched one of his games on TV and were devoted to play soccer just like him. One of the little boys accidentally tripped on his untied shoes and fell to the ground, hard. The girl who had been playing with the boys had noticed and stopped while the rest kept playing. She walked up to the boy—who was on the verge of tears—and shook her head, trying to suppress a smile at his childlike antic.

"Hey, don't cry, I bet that fall didn't even hurt, look! You didn't even get scratched!" She tried reassuring him, patting his shoulder.

"Yea, but it still kind of hurted." the boy sniffled, not looking at the girl.

"Hurted? That's not even a word, are you trying to be four years-old or something?" the girl scoffed jokingly.

"It is too a word! I use it all the time with my little siste—" the boy stopped, realizing what he just said.

"Little sister right? And she's what? Four years-old?"

The boy looked at the girl, a red hue to his face that showed his embarrassment. However, the girl only giggled and smiled at him, calming the boy down.

"See? You're all better! Now tie up your shoes so we can keep playing soccer!" she yelled enthusiastically.

"Okay!" the boy grinned at the girl, turning his attention to the shoes he just learned how to tie the other day.

The boy took a few minutes to tie his shoes, fumbling over the bow-tie part and having to redo tying them several times—being a newbie at this and all—while the girl patiently waited for him.

"Alright! I'm ready!" he said getting up and dusting his shorts.

"What's that?" the girl suddenly said.

Thinking she was talking about his poor attempt at shoe-tying, he turned to look at her with the same red hue on his face set on retorting back to her offensive comment when he realized she wasn't looking at him, but at something in the sky. He turned his head up towards the sky and saw a while comet falling. They both watched as it crashed down on the nearby mall and ran back to their parents who were calling for them.

"Hurry! Get back to the car, leave everything behind!"

The boy was ushered to the car by his mother and he buckled his own seatbelt while his mom helped his little sister into her car seat. He watched from his window as the west side of the mall was blown apart and his parents drove them out of the dangerous area.

DDDDDDDDDDD

Mimi groaned as she slowly regained her consciousness back. She felt a strong pair of arms hold her up bridal style and was able to faintly hear the person speaking to someone else. The voice became louder and louder until it was shouting and she was able to recognize its owner as someone she was familiar with. Finally, she opened her eyes.

"Everyone please evacuate as fast as you can! All able-bodied people should help the injured get out!" Marcus was yelling at the top of his lungs, giving out orders to the frightened people.

"Marcus? W-what are yo—how did you get here?" Mimi groaned rubbing her head and steadying herself as Marcus put her down.

"I came here just in time, I was able to catch you when you were blasted from Gorillamon's attack." he explained, still assisting people on their way out.

"Gorillamon?" Mimi asked—suddenly it hit her, Gorillamon had attacked the mall, "where's Zoe and Takuya! I was with them earlier!"

"Mimi relax! Geogreymon caught the both of them as well. They're both over there." Marcus calmed her down, pointing towards a wall that hadn't been demolished.

Mimi gave a breath of relief as she thanked Marcus and ran over to her friends. They were both conscious; Zoe leaning against the wall sitting down and Takuya was kneeling somewhat in front of her, holding her hand.

"Guys, are you alright?" Mimi asked them upon reaching them.

"We're alright Mimi, but are you okay? You took more of a hit than we did." Zoe asked the older woman.

"Yea, even if Marcus did catch you, the force that sent you flying knocked you out!" Takuya added, standing up and offering Mimi a hand for support.

"No, I'm alright, honest." she waved off Takuya's hand politely and turned around to get a view of the mall—what was left of it anyways.

Marcus had just gotten the last of the civilians out of the mall and ran over towards the other digidestined.

"Alright, so as you can guess, there's a giant champion digimon fighting Geogreymon right now." He began explaining.

"Gorillamon, but why would he come here?" Zoe asked.

"Well, he's not the only champion digimon that came to the real world Zoe." the younger digidestined answered back seriously.

"There are other champions out there?" Mimi gasped, pointing outside.

"That's right, the DATS team was sent to take out these digimon and find the other digidestined so we can bring you guys over to Hypnos headquarters."

"Hypnos? Isn't that the organization that had worked against the Tamers for quite a while?" Takuya asked confused as to why Hypnos would want the old digidestined.

"Yes, that's exactly who they are. Well, as you know, Hypnos is in charge of the Digital Gate that is supposed to be sealed up, but I think they want the DATS to round up the other digidestined so they can open up the gate." Marcus theorized, earning a few gasps from the older digis.

"Open the gate? Y-you mean going back to the Digital World?" Mimi stared at him.

"Exactly, Gennai was able to get in touch with Hypnos when their radars picked up the oncoming champions. He said something about a new evil rising in the Digital World."

"You're kidding me? This evil guy must be super evil for the Digital Destiny to want the older digis to partake in this." Takuya said excitedly.

"That's not all, this evil guy has captured Azulongmon and gained control of opening the digital gates, that's how he's been able to send all these champions over here." Marcus added, earning some more gasps from his listeners.

"Not Azulongmon!" Zoe cried a look of worry etched on her face.

"So now I have to take you to the Hypnos headquarters across town so we can regroup with the others." Marcus said, checking his digivice before walking over and helping Takuya help Zoe to stand up.

"What about Gorillamon?" Takuya questioned, looking over his shoulder into the cloud of dust which was the west section of the mall.

"I've got Geogreymon on his case, he said he'd buy enough time to get everyone out of here and then he'll follow shortly."

"But what about the other champions out there?" Zoe said fearfully, clutching Takuya.

"C'mon! We're the Digital Destined. Are you telling me you've never fought champion-type digimon when you were adventuring the Digital World?" Mimi exclaimed excitedly.

"She's right; this is something we've done before! Sure it's been a few years, but it's not like we're fat couch potatoes!" Takuya encouraged his girlfriend.

There was a loud explosion from inside the mall which signaled for the digidestined to take their leave. Together, they left the mall and started running towards the park to take the shortest route to the Hypnos headquarters.

DDDDDDDDDDD

The four digidestined had only crossed the large park when they came across another obstacle. The business highway bridge had collapsed, blocking their path. There were abandoned and crushed cars along the entire collapsed portion. The four digis began walking along the side of the highway, hoping to find any gap that could prove as a shortcut to get across.

"Great, if we go around this thing it'll take longer to get to the headquarters!" Takuya groaned.

"Don't sweat dude, I'm sure we'll find a shortcut here somewhere." Marcus reassured the frontier digi.

"Mimi, Takuya, guys!" a voice called out.

Takuya looked ahead and saw a group of people, with one of them waving. It was Cody Hida.

"Cody buddy! Hey, fancy seeing you here." Takuya yelled back, running up to Cody.

"Yea, well, it's great to know you're all okay." he smiled as the others reached him.

"Are you by yourself?" Mimi asked.

"Obviously not, there's this whole group of people here!" Marcus exclaimed, pointing at the group.

"Obviously you're a bit dense Marcus; she was probably asking if there were other digidestined with him." Zoe pointed out, poking Marcus's forehead.

"No, actually, I was with Kari and TK until the bridge collapsed." Cody answered, looking at Mimi then at the fallen bridge.

"TK and Kari were with you? What happened to them?" Mimi looked around for her friends' younger siblings.

"Don't tell me the bridge…" Zoe began saying.

"What? No! The bridge collapsed and we got separated. They're on the other side, tending to the other people from this group here." he assured Zoe, pointing towards the people who were sitting on the ground.

"Hm, think we can get across from here?" Marcus asked, looking up at the high piece of rubble.

"Yes we can! Marcus, Cody, give me a boost will ya?" Takuya suddenly said as he walked up to the wall, stretching his hands out to grab a crack just out of his reach.

The two boys nodded their heads and moved forward to give Takuya a boost. They were able to let him reach the crack as he gained decent footing and hoisted himself to a ledge.

"Okay, I can get the next person up here. I think if we use these ledges from the broken pieces of the highway, we can get over this thing." he yelled down to the guys, looking up for the nearest ledge to get onto.

Cody and Marcus then hoisted up Mimi for Takuya to grab hold of and help her up to the ledge. Once she was safely up, Takuya this time hoisted Mimi so she would be able to grab the nearest ledge and bring herself up there. It was an effective system; Zoe was hoisted up to Takuya, who carried her up to Mimi who helped her reach the top of the broken bridge—in this case, the side of the bridge. Zoe, Mimi and Cody had successfully been brought to the top while Marcus and Takuya were on the ledge below them when there the loudest explosion they had heard so far came out of the area where the mall had been.

"Oh no! Geogreymon!" Marcus yelled, looking at his digivice iC which began beeping.

They could make out Geogreymon as he was tossed by Gorillamon across the park and came sliding down near where the digidestined were, causing a minor tremor.

"You guys get to the other side, Geogreymon needs my help!" Marcus said to Takuya and the others before jumping back down the ledges and running off to his champion partner.

DDDDDDDDDDD

Marcus had been fit, but running all the way across the park was a bit excessive even for him. The only people he knew capable of such a feat in such a short moment would be Tai, Ken, Sora and Davis. But he shook those thoughts from his mind as he got closer to Geogreymon.

"Geogreymon, are you okay?" Marcus asked worriedly, running up to his fallen partner.

"Yea boss, this champion is stronger than I anticipated. He's almost on par with the ultimates!" Geogreymon growled, getting back up on his feet.

"We can take 'em buddy!" Marcus yelled, clutching his digivice iC.

Geogreymon roared and started running towards Gorillamon who pounded his chest and began running towards Geogreymon as well. The two champions collided with each other, creating a huge shockwave, forcing Marcus to shield his face with his arms. Geogreymon lifted Gorillamon up into the air and flung him across the park.

"Mega Volcano!" the dinosaur digimon yelled as a giant ball of fire was shot towards Gorillamon.

The ape digimon roared as the fireball collided with its body, a giant explosion blinding Marcus from seeing what was happening.

"That should be the last of him boss!" he grinned at his human partner.

"Energy Cannon!"

The attack blasted through the smoke and hit Geogreymon unexpectedly in the back, sending the digimon face-first into the ground while Marcus was blown back from the close proximity of the impact.

"Geogreymon!" Marcus screamed, scrambling to his feet and running to his digimon partner.

"Boss, there's something fishy about Gorillamon, he shouldn't be this strong!" Geogreymon groaned.

Marcus contemplated on what Geogreymon had said and turned his head to look at the ape digimon make its way across the park. It looked like a normal Gorillamon; it had white fur, the armor on his chest was all the same, what was different about it? Then he saw it—on its forehead—three black-colored crescent moons attached to form the symbol he had remembered Gennai talking about last week.

"There! On its head! The crescent moon symbol!" Marcus yelled, pointing at Gorillamon.

Geogreymon craned his head to look at what Marcus was pointing at and sure enough, it was there.

"So this digimon's strength has something to do with the shadow crescent moon symbol?"

Geogreymon asked, getting back up, prepared to protect Marcus from the digimon.

"Yes, I think so." Marcus replied, glaring at the ape.

"Okay boss! It's settled then, let me digivolve into RizeGreymon!" Geogreymon yelled

enthusiastically, pumping his fist up.

"Alright, let's go for it!" Marcus yelled with the same enthusiasm.

His digivice iC began glowing, allowing the energy to fill up Geogreymon as he digivolved into his ultimate form, RizeGreymon. The newly digivolved digimon gave a great roar as it ran in front of Marcus and caught the fists that were aimed for the digidestined. Marcus stepped back from the scene to avoid getting caught in the fight.

"Boss! Let me handle this monkey, you go and bring the others to the Hypnos headquarters!" RizeGreymon said between attacks.

"Right, be careful RizeGreymon!" Marcus yelled as he turned around and bolted towards the fallen highway bridge.

DDDDDDDDDDD

Back to the other digidestined, they had successfully managed to get everyone over the fallen bridge and had recently reunited with TK and Kari a few ways from where they slid down to the other side. Mimi had just finished explaining to Cody, TK and Kari what Marcus explained to Takuya, Zoe and herself back in the mall.

"I knew something bad was going to happen when Gennai told us about this Shadow Crescent Moon thing last week." Kari said shaking her head and burying herself in TK's arms.

"To think they were able to take down Azulongmon, that's just unheard of!" Cody added, his fists shaking at his side.

"That's why we need to get to the Hypnos headquarters; Marcus said Gennai wanted to have the team go into the Digital World, to try and stop this evil." Mimi added, looking in the direction of the headquarters.

"Alright, our main goal right now is to head over there then." TK said bluntly.

The others agreed right away and began forming the quickest route through Tokyo, all of them using their memories to form an imaginary map of the central Tokyo city region. They were done and ready to move out when they heard Marcus call out to them. Turning their heads, they spotted the fifth regiment DD waving his arms from atop the fallen bridge. He carefully slid down the other side of the bridge while the others ran up to him.

"What happened to Gorillamon?" Takuya asked the DATS leader.

"RizeGreymon is fighting him as we speak. He's trying to buy us enough time to get a good lead before following us." Marcus explained, showing everyone his digivice iC.

"Wait, you had Geogreymon digivolve into ultimate?" Mimi asked.

"Yea, this champion ape is a lot stronger than we anticipated because of the Shadow Crescent Moon symbol on its forehead."

"So this has something to do with the same Shadow Crescent Moon symbol found on those digimon bandits?" Zoe gasped.

"C'mon everyone, we don't have time to chat here, we need to get to the headquarters!" Cody yelled, already a few feet ahead of the others.

"Right my bad! Let's go!" Marcus said before running after Cody.

The seven digidestined ran at top speed through the streets of downtown Tokyo. It was chaos all around them, civilians were running from fear of the digimon, while others brave enough to counter fought the few rookie level digimon to defend their families.

"It's awful, why would anyone want to do this to us humans?" Kari's voice broke as she looked through the streets.

"There will always be someone who wants to hurt people, no matter how much we ask for peace, it's not fair, but that's how things work." Cody muttered for Kari to hear; he detested this just as much as her, but he did know how unfair life could become.

The digidestined kept a steady pace as they navigated their way through Tokyo's downtown district. On the occasion, they would help out any person or groups in danger from a digimon and distract the digimon long enough for them to escape. It tired out the digidestined, but as long as they saved the people, it was alright. By the time the Hypnos headquarters became visible, the group had at least ten rookies chasing after them.

"There's no stopping them!" Zoe yelled, tossing a rubble piece she picked up at one of the closer rookies.

"Just keep running! I'm sure Hypnos has some sort of defense mechanism installed around the main base!" Marcus assured the older girl.

"Assured! Didn't DATS tell you if they did?" she yelled back, turning her head to look at Marcus.

"I sort of left after they said to get you guys! I was excited and into the moment!" he replied sheepishly, throwing another stone.

However, the rookie digimons suddenly halted in their run and started cowering back. Bewildered, the digidestined stopped in their tracks and looked at the young digimon as they cowered ran away.

"Yea that's right!" Takuya yelled, pumping hiss fist in the air.

"I don't think they were afraid of us Takuya." TK spoke, grabbing Kari's hand instinctively.

"I don't feel safe here guys." Kari said aloud.

Afraid, they all began looking around, but there was no one physically near them. All they felt was this powerful, fearsome aura coming from all around. It was Cody who saw the shadow above them and began yelling at the other to run away. He had barely made it out of the shadow when a giant white, mechanical elephant landed in the spot where they just were.

"It's Elephantmon!" Kari yelled, backing further away from the possessed digimon.

"Hello digidestined, I've come here to remove this pathetic planet of you." The mechanical mammal growled through his armor.

"Why? You're the digivolved form of Armadillomon with the digiegg of miracles! You're supposed to be good!" Cody screamed at the digimon.

"Do you know the power you get from the shadow crescent moon? It'll really open your eyes boy!" the digimon yelled as it began to charge at the digidestined.

Cody refused to accept that his digimon partner's miracle evolution was all evil and stayed rooted to the spot to act as a barrier.

"Cody you idiot run!" Marcus yelled from afar.

"You're not a bad digimon!" Cody screamed with a fierce gaze.

Right before Elephantmon collided with him; a giant orange and red blur came from the side and impacted onto Elephantmon, knocking him over a few blocks down the street. It was none other than RizeGreymon, a few scratches visible, but still capable of fighting. The ultimate quickly side glanced at the group and kept his eye on his partner; Marcus. The young digidestined was gripping his digivice iC and nodded his head, signaling for him to continue with the battle and get rid of the mutant elephant. RizeGreymon roared and flew at the elephant, using his freehand to get a grip on Elephantmon's tusks and attempting to throw him to a building. However, the possessed digimon acted quick and powered up the turbines on his ears, accelerating him and RizeGreymon quickly. He smashed the partner digimon against the building wall, earning a yell him the ultimate.

"RizeGreymon please get up!" Kari yelled, worried for Marcus's partner.

The said digimon shook his head and forced Elephantmon away from him. Quickly backing up, RizeGreymon launched his _Rising Destroyer_ move, but the enemy was using his turbines and easily maneuvered his way through the beams. Elephantmon switched on the offensive and used _Turbine Wave_ to create a huge gust that threw RizeGreymon from the ground and into another building. Marcus was running and yelling at his digimon partner to get up, but it was too late.

"Tusk missile!" Elephantmon's missiles were fired from point-blank range at RizeGreymon.

There was a giant explosion as dust flew all over the place; when it cleared, the others were able to see Marcus cradling Agumon in his arms as he ran towards the others. TK and Cody quickly ran to help Marcus with his unconscious digimon. Elephantmon's roar was heard from behind the quickly fading dust cloud and they all began running, the possessed champion right behind their tails.

DDDDDDDDDDD

"When is that digimon going to stop following us!" Mimi yelled, looking back to see if Elephantmon was still following them.

"How about when we die?" Marcus spat sarcastically, already panting from carrying Agumon on his back since the fight.

"That question was rhetorical!" Mimi yelled at the leader, glaring at him.

"Hey! No fighting between comrades, not when that brute is chasing us!" TK scolded the two, receiving silence.

They had been running for a few blocks and were finally able to make out the Hypnos headquarters building just five blocks down. Their feet were on autopilot because they knew if they stopped running, they would collapse from exhaustion. Mimi had cramps on the side of his stomach, TK had to keep a hold on Kari or else she'd slow down and the same thing with Takuya and Zoe. Cody was up ahead staying by Marcus incase the poor guy collapsed from Agumon's weight.

"Almost there guys! Don't stop now!" Cody yelled at the group.

Elephantmon saw where they were headed and at a last desperate attempt, he fired his _Tusk Missile_ attack and hit right behind where the digidestined were running. The black impact sent them flying forward. They hit the ground, but they tried to ignore the cuts and bruises, getting up to start running. It wasn't until Mimi realized Marcus was a good ways behind them—Agumon was with Cody—that she turned around and searched for the DATS team leader.

"Marcus run!" she screamed, spotting the kid.

Groaning, Marcus grabbed his head to stop it from spinning and looked on the ground to see it covered by a dark shadow. Frightened for his life, Marcus turned on his but and looked up at Elephantmon looming over him a few feet away. The digimon had the shadow crescent moon symbol on his forehead and was getting ready to charge at Marcus. Quickly, Marcus scrambled and pushed himself onto his feet, running with all his might towards the others who were calling out to him.

"I'm gonna die!" he yelled, as Elephantmon charged forward.

However, luckily for him, Hypnos did have a defense set up. Elephantmon collided with a solid shield that was surrounding the Hypnos headquarters within a two block radius. The impact was so hard, Marcus tripped as he passed by it, skidding to the floor where the others ran to him and helped him up. Elephantmon was roaring from the other side of the shield, attempting to tear it down with his _Tusk Missile_, but to no avail.

"I really thought I was going to die." Marcus said shakily, regaining his composure.

"What happened?" Zoe asked, looking back at Elephantmon who was still trying to break the shield.

For the most part, the shield was completely undetectable and invisible. The digidestined were only able to see snippets of it when Elephantmon's attacks made contact. The shield withstood all of the champion's attacks, but it didn't look thicker than Zoe's arm. Elephantmon attempted to ram itself into the shield, which scared the digidestined as they ran away from the shield, preparing for it to break, but it never did.

"Do you think Hypnos made this shield?" TK asked, looking back at the building two blocks away.

"I can't think of anyone else, c'mon, let's go. There's no point staying out here to stare at Elephantmon." Cody said aloud, adjusting Agumon on his back and walking towards the building, followed by the others.

When they were within sight of the entrance, Mitsuo, Riley and Janyu ran out of the building with a few other Hypnos workers and assisted the group. They relieved Cody of Agumon and quickly ushered them inside the building. Mitsuo led them to the 'lobby' of the building where there were chairs and couches. The lobby was fairly large, it was circular and big enough to hold a miniature convention. Mimi guessed the main machines of the headquarters were in the upper and lower levels, the lobby was just a coverup for what the base is really used for. A medical crew came down from the upper levels and began tending to their injuries, focusing on checking on Agumon and Marcus since they were the ones who were battling.

"We're glad you were able to make it to the base." Riley spoke aloud, a smile on her face.

"Have you guys seen any of the others on your way here?" Janyu asked them, but looked at Mimi since she was the oldest in the group.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wong, but if we did, they would have arrived with us." she replied sadly.

There was a long period of silence as the medical team worked on everyone. A door opened up on the other side of the lobby to reveal Henry and Izzy with a tray of drinks and snacks. Surprised, the tired digidestined straightened in their seats as the two men brought over the refreshments.

"Izzy? How did you get here?" Mimi asked, ignoring the refreshments at the moment.

"I've been here the whole day Mimi, Mitsuo called me early this morning to help get the digital gate running." He replied to her, offering her a drink which she accepted.

"Same with me, dad brought me here to work with Izzy. It wasn't until a few hours ago did we really detect anything and that's when we informed DATS of the situation." Henry continued explaining.

"So the digital gate is open?" Kari suddenly asked, turning the heads of the others.

"Almost but not quite." Izzy replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean almost?" TK questioned.

"We need the data of the leaders to fully open the gate." Mitsuo answered TK. He walked over to the digidestined and placed an arm on Izzy, "If it wasn't for this guy here, we'd still be cracking the security to the gate, it's a very long and complex process."

"It wasn't too hard, it's similar to the code I use to contact Gennai for the meetings, and I just had to make some slight modifications. It just mostly took time because of all the complex formulas and numbers." The bearer of knowledge explained.

"But why would we need the data of the leaders to open it fully?" Cody chimed in from his seat.

"Call it a failsafe Cody, it's so that no one can get into the digital world easily." Henry answered this time.

"We'll explain everything once the others arrive; it'd be easier that way." Riley said pushing the three men aside, "as of right now, you guys get some rest. You have a long journey ahead of you."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Mimi mumbled as she grabbed some fruit from the table.

She took one glance outside through the glass walls of the building. She couldn't see the shield, but she knew it was there, and beyond that, all her friends.

_Arrive safely guys_. She said to herself.

* * *

**AH! Chapter 5 is done! Just to assure you guys, I have the whole story planned out. It's actually in this notebook, from the very beginning to the end. But unfortunately, I thought it out in general concepts, so I'm stuck with thinking of the details when I write each chapter.  
**

**Sorry if the chapter seems a bit rushed, I just jumped back into the story-making fray after all. -NOT AN EXCUSE.  
**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! =)**


End file.
